Digital Culmination
by Boyzilla
Summary: Hakuno Kishinami made a wish she couldn't recall and awakens within a strange room. Now, thrust into a new world with oddities and strange events, the Digital Human must search for the road that will pave the way to hope, while keeping together the branches of the tree that revolves around her. She will do so resolute in her choice to not join the Phantom Thieves.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: This is likely the last story of the Digital Human Series. Likely, but not set in stone. I've wanted to do a concept like this since I decided to make it a series but never had a story idea to fit so well until now. Yes, people, this is a Persona 5 Crossover!

But of quite a different take, now, let us watch as Hakuno Kishinami proceeds with her quest to prevent the flame from devouring her, to halt a deletion of her person.

THIS CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS for Persona 5 and Fate/Extra.

_What lies in the body, the heart, and the soul? Are they but physical and metaphysical? The flame caused by her actions now seeks to devour her, but the road to her deletion is yet to be paved. Can this Digital Human change her path?_

* * *

_Digital/Culmination_

Chapter 1: Inbetween

A massive flame that engulfed a city, ashes to ash, rain to stone, steam to smog, all coming together to a series of events that which she had awoken too after the dreaded path's end on the moon, within the core of the artifact stretched before reality. A terrible sight, plagued by death and the warring nature of humanity, observed through the ages by the object circling the Earth.

The sixteen-year-old brown-headed girl awoke inside a classroom, which's floorboards and walls were painted in the octagon design of the Moon Cell's datascape. Her eyes glance to a wide window, which's outside was only a picture of fire, a desolate city, yet with a sky that sparkled with dim starlight across that scarred picture lacking a covering blanket of clouds.

She briefly examined herself, a plain brown academy uniform garbed her slim, small figure. Her white skin unblemished by acts the girl knows to have done and a mobile-like device that remained in her pocket, a Private Terminal.

Once again, her eyes trailed to the surroundings, there was a series of closed doors on the right side of the classroom, where it contrasted the windows on the left that shown only its dreaded images. Finally, a line of school desks that separated the room in two, she stood alone on one side where behind lay an assortment of the chairs and tables arranged in a makeshift bed.

It all had the eerily appearance of the Private Room in the Moon Holy Grail War.

On the other side, a large desk stood in the middle, there sat a strange individual in business attire, his face seemingly malformed with an elongated nose and pitched widened eyes. He was slouched yet sitting in a professional manner, observing her every action with a critical eye.

Then, as if knowing he had the young girl's attention, spoke.

"My, my, a potential guide of humanity stands before me. A lost individual born of the near moon."

She blinked in confusion.

"Welcome, Hakuno Kishinami. This is the Velvet Room, a place that exists between dream and reality, mind and matter, and for your case, a parallel trunk between a multitude of branches."

"Velvet Room...?" She questioned.

This wasn't in the Moon Cell?

He continued, "All that you see around you represents the state of your heart. As you can tell, the outside exterior lit aflame speaks volume of the closing deletion that awaits."

He chuckled, "There is much work to be done if you are to avoid it consuming you."

Hakuno didn't understand, question upon question piled in her head, asking how, why, and for what purpose did this all mean? What did this stranger mean by avoiding deletion? Was not a moment ago, she faced such demise within the Moon Cell's Core? The fault of her very being as a self-aware artificial intelligence given life as a Master in the Holy Grail War?

Did there exist a way for a Digital Human to avoid such a grim fate as her erasure from existence?

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Igor, in the pretext of our surroundings, you can call me the Principal that will guide you on the path to enlightenment," He uncupped his closed hands and pointed each to either side of his desk.

It was then Hakuno Kishinami had noticed the presence of two children, identical twin girls, each a years younger than herself and both garbed in the attire of a teacher's uniformed clothing. Their pale skin and golden eyes gave a mystifying appearance that matched with the blue paint that decorated the entirety of the classroom. The key difference in appearance being their hairstyles, one in a braided ponytail, the other in a duo bun.

"And them…?" Hakuno asked.

"Girls, introduce yourselves," Igor ordered.

"I am Justine, a teacher in service of our master," The girl with the braided ponytail said in a subdued tone.

"Caroline! You best remember it, student!" The other bun-haired child shouted with authority.

Teacher… Student…?

He did mention in the pretext of this place, which also according to Igor, represented the state of her heart? It must relate to a more metaphysical interpretation of the term, a source of personality and feeling, where logic and emotion intwine to form her character, the source of her cognitive being.

As a magus, such terminology wasn't beyond her comprehension. Rin and Rani had used different words to describe mystical arts conducted using digital magecraft via the transference of souls into the Moon Cell's deeper layers by use of magic circuits.

A mouthful of information, but relevant.

_Still, something felt off…_

She narrowed her eyes at the two twins.

"I see you have noticed," Igor nodded. "But there is little I can do, my power has been mostly subdued for now as the game progresses. But it seems your unique nature and the connection to the lunar entity has allowed us to meet."

"Subdued…?" Hakuno said.

The twins' attention seemed glossed over; as if they could not hear everything that Igor has said, only bits and pieces, like their attention was divided between two places at the same time.

"Your presence has opened a new road, but you lack the experience needed. Fortunately, there is still time to nurture your strength, as the Trickster has only recently awakened. The moon observatory has granted you access to this parallel Velvet Room, but it lacks much, functions that shall appear with due time."

"I do not understand," Hakuno said.

"Unfortunately our time is fleeting, there is only so many times I will be able to appear before you. But the girls shall assist you," He said.

The chime of a bell signaling the school day's end echoed.

_She felt very tired all the sudden._

Caroline suddenly spoke, "Looks like your class period is over, student!"

"It is time for you to awaken in the real world," Justine said.

"Your Private Terminal shall serve as the key to this parallel Velvet Room, use it wisely," Igor spoke. "Until we meet again, Inheritor of the Moon Cell."

Hakuno's vision was encased in darkness as she fell into slumber on the makeshift desk bed…

* * *

A physical motion shook Hakuno Kishinami awake and she opened her eyes to see the elderly figure of a woman above her, the magus girl was immediately confused, not only because of this strange but also her newfound surroundings similar to a proper bedroom.

"Hakuno, dear, it's a bit late in the morning to continue sleeping," The elderly lady spoke. "We have to get you situated in your new school today."

"Huh…?" Hakuno said as she pushed herself upright. She took immediate notice that her usual brown academy attire had taken on a black coloration and its prior symbol had changed entirely.

"Did you sleep in your school uniform? You were that excited and still slept in late?" The elder questioned.

"Sorry…" She apologized, still confused. "I'll be ready shortly."

"Meet me downstairs when you're ready, dear," The woman stated as she turned and vanished behind a door leading to a hallway.

Now alone, Hakuno Kishinami stood upright out of the bed she'd apparently slept in. She had to gather her bearings, there were many questions and few answers, best gather information as to what occurred in order to make sense of events.

So what had happened so far?

She had become the victor of the Holy Grail War, defeated Twice H. Pieceman and entered the Moon Cell's Core. There, before her closing deletion, had made her wish to halt the Holy Grail Wars from occurring ever again, sent a message to her friend, and then awaited her erasure.

Only the latter hadn't happened, instead, she had some strange dream sequence and awoke in an unknown household.

She patted across her uniform, the familiar shape of a rectangular device caught her attention and she pulled it forth to reveal the Private Terminal. A device given to Masters in the Holy Grail War to aid in information management and be informed of announcements. It took the shape of a smartphone device.

Hakuno set it aside on a nearby nightstand, her eyes examined the room around her. It was a rather simple place, the walls were painted a pleasant brown hue that matched with her hair, the wooden floor was well-kept and the decoration around her befitted what society expected of a girl her age.

It was like this place actually belonged to her original counterpart, the real Hakuno Kishinami on Earth instead of the digital recreation that she is…

Wait, was she on Earth?

Did… Did she take over her counterpart's body?

_Her magic circuits switched on, channeling inner magical energy, od._

So, she still had her magic circuits.

"Code Cast: View Status," She spoke the magecraft on her person.

It denied her prior assumption, her body was still an entity of data, a Digital Human as it were the term she'd used to define what she was. Besides, if that wasn't the case, then Hakuno would not have been able to use Code Casts without a digital medium.

_Her magic circuits switched off, returning to a prior state._

Hakuno noted the dulled dormant Command Spells on her left hand, of course, she should have just checked for them in the first place for her answer beforehand, now she felt a bit silly.

She shook her head.

Well, best start off by writing down what she knew and continue along until she figured something out.

The magus grabbed hold of the Private Terminal again and turned the device on. She was immediately greeted by a slightly changed menu, new options had appeared on it titled 'Velvet Room' and 'Metanav'.

She dared not experiment with them right now, instead opened her personal journal application.

"Let's see what I should write…"

After finishing, she slipped it back into her pocket. Hakuno walked to the nearby mirror and tidied herself up, smoothed out the wrinkles on her clothing and brushed her hair. Satisfied, Hakuno Kishinami left the confines of her newly classified 'Private Room' and into the hallway, the staircase right next to her room allowed her to traverse down it soon after.

Hakuno heard voices as she approached the lower floor, she stopped herself short of being in view and listened in.

The voice of a young man was speaking, "So you won't be able to provide the money right now? That's fine, I can hold off a bit. Though I am curious as to what happened, you were fine a few days ago, Miss Yuyi?" The tone was rather nice, but it seemed a bit off in Hakuno's head.

_As if it was false._

In reply, the voice of the elderly lady responded, now Hakuno knew part of her name, Miss Yuyi.

"Sorry, Wakasa. But my granddaughter has moved in recently, I'm going to have to redo my financial list."

Granddaughter?

Did Yuyi mean her?

Was this some sort of hypnotism done to the elderly woman to alter memory and perception of Hakuno? Rin Tohsaka had mentioned how hypnotism had been used to conceal magic on Earth in the past.

"I understand, then I'll speak to you at a later point," The sound of movement echoed but faded with each passing moment. "Until later, Miss Yuyi!"

"Goodbye, young Wakasa," Yuyi replied.

The sound of a door closing indicated the man was gone.

How should she refer to Yuyi as?

Perhaps in a comfortable manner, Hakuno didn't want to feel bad and Miss Yuyi didn't seem like a bad person.

"Grandmother," Hakuno spoke aloud as she revealed herself, the words coming from her mouth felt so odd to say. It wasn't like she had any sort of parental figure before.

"Hakuno, dear," She looked positively ecstatic to see her. "I see you are prepared, did you settle in nicely? I know Yongen-jaja isn't too far from Odaiba but you can get lost."

Now that Hakuno Kishinami had a decent view of Miss Yuji, the woman's dress was rather well done, well-kept and sporting plain colors with a few decorative symbols. Her age was likely somewhere in the sixties, evidence by the weariness apparent on her body. Hakuno noted that she seemed to have lived alone beforehand.

Also she's in Yongen-jaja? Does that mean in Japan?

"I'm fine, I can use GPS if I get lost," Hakuno replied, knowing she could easily use the Private Terminal's mapping software to her advantage. "Though it would be nice to know things around here?"

"I'll give you a local map, it has all my favorite places highlighted!" Yuyi chuckled a bit. "If you feel sick, head to the local clinic, as for something to relax there is the Leblanc Cafe, the coffee and curry is simply divine, dear."

"Okay, I'll check them out later…" Hakuno trailed off.

"Oh, we best get going! I'm sure you'll want a tour of your school before starting. Also to meet your teachers!"

"What's the school name, again?"

"Shujin Academy."

* * *

It was the quite different chance of pace for Hakuno Kishinami. Shuji Academy didn't have the same expansive area as the one within the Moon Cell, making it feel more compact and busy with its equal or greater amount of students what went to-and-fro class periods. They had arrived at the lunch break, so Hakuno found herself being the center of attention for some students, either due to her being a new face or being accompanied by Miss Yuyi.

They had made a straight walk into the school's Principal Office. There at the desk was a rather large man of particular girth, overweight and dressed in a professional manner of a light tan suit. He looked at them with a smile.

"Mr. Kobayakawa," Yuyi greeted. "My granddaughter, Hakuno Kishinami," She introduced.

"Ah, yes, it's a pleasure having such an esteemed honor student transfer to Shujin Academy," Kobayakawa said. "Here at Shuji Academy we'll further develop your gifts and provide you ample opportunity for growth as an adult."

Hakuno bowed in respect, "Thank you, please take care of me."

The door opened behind them, revealing a rather fit tanned-skinned man with black messy hair dressed in a gym shirt and jeans, a timer and pen hung around his neck with a string.

"Mr. Kamoshida," The Principle spoke. "Hakuno, this is our volleyball coach."

"Please to meet you," Hakuno said. "I'm Hakuno Kishinami."

"Yes, I'm pleased to meet you too, Kishinami!" He replied with a bright cheery smile.

_It felt wrong._

"How about you give our newest transfer student a tour of the school grounds while I converse with he guardian?" The Principle suggested.

"I'm glad too," Kamoshida responded, opening the door for her. "I'll guide you around."

"Okay," Hakuno replied.

She left the office and Kamoshida immediately began retelling stories about Shujin Academy, all its rewards and benefits, but mentioning nothing in a negative light. He guided her through each floor, mentioning in passing how she was transferred as a second year into the school. His eyes were occasional glance over her as if to check she was still listening, but they had a strange look to it.

Like he was eyeing her, he hid it well, but she was experienced at noticing small details.

"You know, Hakuno, I say you'll do rather well in the volleyball team," He stated.

"Like hell, you'll just say that!" A sudden voice of a boy with bright blond hair shouted. "You just want another one to molest!"

Hakuno looked at the boy in question, his uniform was rugged and purposely altered to give a rebellious look.

"Ryuji Sakamoto, those are some serious accusations. I'm a respected teacher in this Academy, of course, someone like _you _would say such things," Kamoshida's disdain was apparent. "Don't be concerned for that boy's words," He sweet talked to Hakuno. "I'm sure you'll be great."

"Don't ignore me you bastard," Ryuji stepped forward but was halted by a hand from another, black-haired boy who shook his head. He seemed averse to his friend's decision, "But, she's new?

"Yes, that means she shouldn't interact with a rebel and a criminal record holder," Kamoshida stated. "Run along now, I have to give Kishinami her tour."

Hakuno Kishinami could feel the tension between these two sides, there was a history there and it wasn't a kind one. She had already been a bit wary of Kamoshida, but the sudden accusation by the boy further solidified her assumption about the coach's true nature. She'd have to watch herself, but there wasn't any reason to head with the boy either or his companion if they had a bad reputation.

The magus girl didn't hold it against them, but she was just here for a tour, her time was limited as is until Miss Yuyi finished.

"I'm fine," Hakuno said with a passing glance towards them, then at Kamoshida. "Thank you for the offer, sir, but I'm not too interested in sports. I'm more of a reader."

She did see the library they'd passed by earlier, couldn't contain a bit of excitement at checking it out tomorrow.

The blonde boy did seem to be a bit calmer after her statement, "Whatever, Kamoshida," He grunted then looked to his companion. "Come on, let's head somewhere else."

As they left, Kamoshida said to Hakuno, "You are best to avoid them, they are bad influences around here. If they give you any trouble, just come to me, alright?"

"Okay," Hakuno lied.

She had no intention of interacting with either them or Kamoshida.

"Let's finish the tour then, Miss Kishinami."

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami slumped on her single bed, exhausted from the day's events, it had been hours since she left and touring around the school grounds had made her a bit weary. Already the girl appreciated the comfort of having actual sleeping furniture instead of makeshift desks like in the Moon Cell. She rolled over, her eyes trailing to the ceiling, the only light being the sunlight coming from the window.

Her supposed guardian, 'Grandmother' Yuyi, had already left the premise to go shopping in Shibuya. She had informed Hakuno that she can journey outside, but should return before evening hours. Hakuno didn't have the intention of heading out just yet, as she wanted to experiment with the applications on her Private Terminal.

She pulled out the device, sitting back up and letting her legs dangle over the bedside. Hakuno Kishinami put a finger over the 'Metanav' application, hesitating slightly on tapping it, but decided to do so.

The word 'meta' had a variety of different meanings, putting it alongside a shortened version of 'navigation' made it very strange.

Speaking of it, the application seems to require certain information. But there seems to be a generalized location that was already available to her, out of curiosity, she activated it.

["Beginning navigation to the Mementos."] A feminine voice rang from her Private Terminal.

"Huh?" Hakuno questioned.

_The world changed to a shade of red and black…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Remember, readers! Well, most of you are probably already familiar by now. I always write ways with a reason! If something doesn't seem like much since in one chapter its bound to be answered in the following ones. I never leave out a solid reason for Hakuno's way of things.

P.S. Hakuno Kishinami is NOT replacing Joker, you guys do realize that Joker stopped Ryuji from going overbroad in chapter 1? He just didn't talk. Try not to skim past the narration next time, haha.

PLEASE LEAVE A NICKNAME, I DO NOT REPLY TO 'GUEST'.

**sakaewmatsui**: You will have to read to find out.

**EvanderAdvent**: I can't either! As for choices, you will be surprised!

**Dxhologram**: See PS.

**Xirons20**: The power of head tilt!

**Islamsayyid**: You will see how it will differ...

**No Fanfic No Life**: You will see!

**VGBlackwing**: See PS. Though she is a 'wildcard' in a different context.

**Axel Fones**: You're very welcome!

**Daemon of Crawling Tentacles**: Haha, Joker x Hakuno ship? You know I don't do romance to much!

**Xenocanaan**: You're welcome! I haven't played P3 yet, but I will eventually!

**Student**: Much excitement for this last Digital Human story! It's going to get quite meta!

_What lies in the body, the heart, and the soul? Are they but physical and metaphysical? The flame caused by her actions now seeks to devour her, but the road to her deletion is yet to be paved. Can this Digital Human change her path?_

* * *

_Digital/Culmination_

Chapter 2: Will To Survive

Where was she?

Hakuno Kishinami examined her surroundings, her 'Private Room' had vanished completely and was replaced by an entirely different area. It wasn't similar to the Arena, a digital maze constructed by SERAPH in the Moon Holy Grail War, but rather it was some metamorphosis of the cityscape in vivid shades of red with pulsing cracks that started at the end of a stairwell leading down into deeper darkness. At the entrance where she stood, it seemed like a normal recreation of the subway entry she'd gone through with Miss Yuyi on their way and back from Shujin Academy.

The magus girl took a deep breath.

Firstly, check her person.

She felt physically fine, no injuries, and the Portable Terminal was in her hand, which she slipped back into her pocket. She checked her other pockets, but they were all empty, and her clothing remained the same altered black uniform she acquired by some mysterious means.

Next, her surroundings.

Like her brief glance beforehand, they remained unchanging, radiating a crimson hue and an occasional purple smudge of color. There was nobody else around her, so it could be assumed that it had qualities similar to the Arena in which each Master pair had their own individual Arena floors, preventing others from interfering with the competition between their assigned opponents.

It truly was a subway in design, though.

Finally, her Servant- Oh, right, she didn't have a Heroic Spirit contracted with her anymore… An immensely powerful summoned familiar that took on the essence of a hero from the past, present, or future. As a Master, Hakuno Kishinami had such a companion in the Holy Grail War, who was tied to her through the contract via the now-dormant Command Spells on her hand.

But, since the war had ended by her wish, that was no longer the case.

She'd have to rely on her limited Code Casts then.

Hakuno frowned, there was barely any information to go by, it was all very confusing, the entire day had been a huge mountain of questions.

She decided to sit down against the wall for a bit, taking a brief break for attempting to do anything risky so to collect her thoughts and knowledge about everything so far. To begin with, this morning had been an uncomfortable realization that for some reason the household resident, Miss Yuyi, presumed her to be her granddaughter. It didn't sit well with Hakuno Kishinami, although she logically knew that wasn't the case and it morally pressed against her mind, there wasn't anything Hakuno could do right now about it.

There was nowhere else for her to go right now, in the Moon Cell, such accommodations had been provided, but the real world didn't have such luxuries. Did somebody or something make arrangements to provide Hakuno a place to stay in temporarily?

If so, why hypnotize the elderly woman staying there?

She wanted to tell the truth to Miss Yuyi that she wasn't her family member… But…

Miss Yuyi did look quite happy to have somebody now…

Hakuno couldn't bring it to herself to deny that joy. The best solution was to figure things out about Miss Yuyi and the neighborhood before telling the truth.

It pushed her morals, but it wasn't anything as harsh as what she did in the Holy Grail War.

_After all, killing a child, even a ghost, made this seem acceptable in comparison._

Moving on, her sudden admission into Shujin Academy seemed too coincidental. However, unlike with Miss Yuyi, Hakuno appreciated the more familiar school setting. It would serve as downtime during the week, a relaxing daily occurrence like the brief preliminary round in the Moon Cell. It wasn't some charade, a disguised place hosting a cruel kill-or-be-killed tournament, just an average educational facility with other people her age…

Huh, other people her age… The Moon Cell's Holy Grail War had such a large variety of age groups it would be a bit odd to see a normal school's population now.

That brought a smile on her face.

To do a normal school day?

Well, that's a fantastical dream she'd never thought would occur again.

It was a good thing she had a solid memory, that and a bit of cheating, the Portable Terminal had mapped out the entirety of Shujin Academy during the tour. So finding her classroom should be a piece of cake until she fully memorized her schedule.

_A feeling of dread washed over her._

Hakuno Kishinami immediately stood on her feet, her experience in the constant battles and life or death situations had honed her ability to recognize threats towards her person. She glanced around for the source of the danger but spotted nothing that would indicate an enemy. Hakuno clenched her fists, was there something deeper within that had prematurely triggered her reaction?

Should she investigate?

Without a Servant?

Just because she didn't have a Heroic Spirit did not mean she was incapable of defending herself.

No, that was idiotic, there was no guaranteed her Code Casts would be able to handle an enemy stronger than her.

So, how does she leave this place?

The same method she entered, perhaps? Through the application on the Portable Terminal?

She reached for-

Hakuno turned to her right in a instant, a splurge of red and black sludge formed from the ground before exploding outward and taking the shape of a large purple-skinned equine with two goat-like horns curving back. Its eyes glared at her with malicious intent, the magus girl knew it could not be reasoned with, it was clearly intelligent yet carried a hatred to it.

"I. Destroy. You!" It spoke, looking ready to lunge at her.

_Her magic circuits surged with od._

"Code- Ack!" Hakuno was too late to use her magic at the creature slammed into her which threw her into the nearby wall, her back ached with intense pain as she collapsed to the ground on her knees and arms. She wiped the saliva off her mouth and stood on her feet, such pain would not bring her low, Hakuno Kishinami had experienced worse.

She raised her arm, outstretched palm directed at the corrupted unicorn-like effigy, "Code Cast: Hack!"

"Arrrgh!" The creature shouted in immense pain as electrical sparks of data blasted against it due to Hakuno's digital magecraft. Interestingly, it slumped to the ground, both stunned and shocked.

Did she strike some weak point?

Hakuno knew this a good chance to do something, but given the physical form of her enemy, it would likely outrun her. She pulled out the Portable Terminal and tapped the Metanav button.

["Unable to return to the real world with shadows nearby."]

"What?" Hakuno said, so this enemy was called a 'shadow' and until she defeated it there was no way to return?

She took notice that the two-horned equine had recovered from her earlier spell, Hakuno quickly moved to recast the Code Cast but it had at charged her with great haste. The magus girl leaped to the side to avoid its straightforward assault but the shadow moved its skull and slammed into her leg.

"Ah!" Hakuno shouted in pain as she fell to the ground, it had been blunt force only, but her leg had taken a significant blow that hindered it. She struggled to stand, but couldn't find the strength to make the leg support her weight.

The shadow began to step towards her.

_She's going to die._

Hakuno Kishinami took in a sharp breath, her left hand now throbbed with a stinging sensation but she was distracted by the approaching enemy.

She can't die her, her wish had only just begun.

"Wish…? Did I make a wish…?" Hakuno said in confusion at the sudden thought.

_Why couldn't she remember what she wished for?_

The magus gritted her teeth, hadn't she survived the grueling trials of the Holy Grail War? Only to perish by the malicious reality that threatened to engulf her? She was better than that, she had faced worse than this!

_If there was a wish she had made, then she would find it!_

"I refuse to die here," Hakuno said.

She forced herself on her feet, leaning on one side, but resolute in escaping this cruel fate.

"Ack!" Hakuno gripped her left wrist with her right, her eyes staring at the now glowing crimson red that adorned the Command Seals. "If you can hear me then come forth, I won't die, not after I survived so much, there is still a wish I have to obtain!"

Hakuno Kishinami shouted, "To me, Saber!"

_All she saw in that single moment was a sudden showcase of red rose petals._

The shadow that threatened her imploded in on itself into smoke, vanishing into nothingness.

She stood there in silence staring at the newly arrived figure.

It was a short-statured woman with almost golden hair, her emerald eyes complimented her beautiful face and body, a bright deep red decorated her ball dress attire and elongated crafted blade at the woman's side.

This person turned to face Hakuno Kishinami.

"Umu! It a pleasure to meet you once again, Praetor! I heard your calls and have answered as I always will! Nothing can keep us apart, my star-eyed Master! Not the distance between worlds or the Moon Cell Automaton!" Her smile was bright and words carried a optimistic positivity to them.

"Saber…" Hakuno trailed off.

This woman, Saber, was her Servant, the one in which kept by her side throughout the Holy Grail War.

_One of three…_

"I have to say, Praetor," Saber began. "Couldn't you call me in a place more befitting me? This area is quite lacking in aesthetics."

Hakuno smiled, "Sorry, I'll try better next time."

"I'm sure you will! Umu, you are injured though? Do you have a safe haven to recuperate?"

"Yes…" Hakuno replied in a relaxed tone, comforted by Saber's presence and concern. She pulled forth the Private Terminal, a brief thought in her head questioned how she would explain the Heroic Spirit to Miss Yuyi, but it was answered by just the Servant hiding in the astral state.

She tapped the Metanav app.

["Returning to the real world, thank you for your hard work!"]

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami released a relieved sigh as she found herself back in the peaceful atmosphere of her Private Room. She glanced around but didn't spot Saber, despite her feeling that Servant's connection through the reignited contract of the now crimson Command Seals on her hand. The magus girl ideally wondered if perhaps Saber was in astral state or had been left behind in that strange place.

"Saber?" She said aloud, waiting for an answer.

No reply.

It didn't feel as if Saber was far away, though, it was like she was extremely closeby, but yet not physically present.

So, what was occurring then?

Perhaps a Servant can only be within the confines of that strange place? Unable to materialize in the Real World even with the presence of a Master? Well, there was a way to circumvent the restriction by using one of the three usable Command Spells, but considering those were her trump cards for emergency situations, it was best not to do so.

Still… All three Command Spells had returned, even though she had used up at least two in the Holy Grail War, she decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Ouch," Hakuno winced, her injury was still present. It wasn't too bad, but tending it would let it heal overnight. She limp-walked her way out of the room and down the stairs, heading to the small kitchen and preparing an icepack that should do the trick. Considering the unique nature of her body, the injury should heal relatively quickly.

"Dear?" Miss Yuyi had returned home. "Oh, did you sprain your ankle?"

"A bit, I had headed out and accidentally got hurt, but I'll be fine," Hakuno replied truthfully, even if it wasn't the whole story.

"Well, it seems you know how to care for yourself," Yuyi said. "Just keep that icepack on it for a while and get some rest, alright?"

"I will, thanks," The magus said.

"Also, I've brought some packed dinners,"

"Thank you," Hakuno said.

Oh, food! She had lunch earlier in the day but it was a basic sandwich, a good sandwich, but basic. She was curious as to the culinary culture, maybe she should stop by some eateries in the real world?

The only problem was the lack of money.

Mhm… Looks like another obstacle she had to solve…

* * *

Her eyes opened wide, the vague recollection of a distant dream had now etched itself on her reality once again. Hakuno Kishinami sat upright and once again, she was in the classroom that made the Velvet Room. The unique coloration of blues matched with the cyberspace designs of the Moon Cell that decorated this odd place was unmistakable. Not to mention, the fiery ongoing flames of a scorch city under a blank of stars just outside the window, finally, of course, the other three residents alongside her.

Igor chuckled, he looked a bit weak but maintained his a professional attitude, "Not a day passes by and already you've made progress, truly an example of one chosen by the Moon."

A stick slammed on a nearby desk, the girl with twin buns, Caroline, "Our Master has complimented you, student! Be appreciative!"

"Thank you?" Hakuno complimented in a confused manner.

Justine spoke next, "It seems you've already summoned forth a Heroic Spirit, the first door has opened."

True to Justine's words, Hakuno Kishinami one of the several doors had opened, but the magus couldn't see what lay within due to a dark shadow that hid the interior.

"What are these doors?" Hakuno asked.

Igor continued, "These doors represent the different branches, each the seven paths made by the wishes you've made at your final moments. As you further work on extinguishing the flames, more of these roads will unlock for you to walk upon."

Wishes? Did she make multiple wishes?

"In a simple explanation," Justine spoke. "As you grow, more Servants shall become available for you to summon."

"But take heed, student," Caroline said. "You can only have up to three Servants active at a time! Any more than that will consume you!"

"Your Servants will respond to your calling in the Metaverse," Justine continued. "For now, the Path of Extra has been opened, but not entirely revealed. All you have from it is a single Heroic Spirit."

"What are the other paths?" Hakuno asked.

"You shall learn in due time," Igor said. "Take heed, these familiars require sacrifice, a penalty of your mystical energy. Although three you may have, it would be wise only for one to be called at a time."

Did he mean that she can only have one Servant in combat? Yet, they mentioned there can be three with her? How did that work? What were these paths? And multiple wishes?

The chime of the bell echoed.

Justine spoke, "It is time for you to leave the classroom."

No, that was too soon! There were so many questions still!

"Be sure not to slack off on your studies, student!" Caroline exclaimed.

Hakuno Kishinami's eyes closed as slumber overtook her...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: There's no set schedule for this story's updates. Like Supreme One, I'll update it occasionally.I believe Digital Extra is next to update. Anyway! I'll like to remind everyone that in the Digital Human Series, I never, NEVER, give Hakuno the same powers or abilities as the world she goes into. Just like in Digital Extra that Hakuno doesn't get a Digivice, or Lunar Hearth where she can't seem to get her Falna to work, it's a similar case here.

**TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere**: A good guess with the doors, but incorrect.

**VGBlackwing**: Only play P5, but I just got the PSP P3 recently, going to play it soon.

**Xirons20**: Haha, man I do want to make that a light joke.

**Simple405**: It'll be quite interesting to see how they behave in the Metaverse, but Hakuno is unlikely to head into there without good reason, well, save for interacting with her Servants.

**Battlesny**: Another good guess, but incorrect.

**Achen5041**: We shall see what Hakuno does. Don't worry about the tarot cards for Hakuno, it's a different case for her.

**Daemon of Crawling Tentacles**: See Author's Note.

**Student**: Correct! Susuga, Student-san!

**Kitburner**: It's the very same guides, Hakuno briefly notes in Chapter 1 how their attention is strangely 'like divided between two places'.

_What lies in the body, the heart, and the soul? Are they but physical and metaphysical? The flame caused by her actions now seeks to devour her, but the road to her deletion is yet to be paved. Can this Digital Human change her path?_

* * *

_Digital/Culmination_

Chapter 3: What Lies In Normality

A beeping sound indicated the acceptance of her pass, allowing Hakuno Kishinami to leave the subway tram station unhindered. Her mind was focused on the directions granted by her Private Terminal which were based on the route she had taken yesterday with Miss Yuyi heading to and returning from her current destination, Shujin Academy.

It was a bit of a cultural shock, but perhaps it had been the prior day's series of events that made this seem more mundane at the onlook. After leaving the station, she needn't rely on her guided system and instead follow the groups of students all wearing the same regulated uniform.

All in all, it felt rather relaxing to just walk to a normal school, ideally wondering what the day's lessons hold. Though she might have an unfair advantage in some subjects, other topics could use some solid work.

Still, although this serves as a buffer in the day, it wouldn't help in trying to solve the questions and mystery surrounding her presence in this world and its 'metaverse' counterpart that apparently runs alongside it. That will likely be within the deeper levels of that place accessed through the Metanav. But what could Hakuno Kishinami do?

According to the residents in the Velvet Room, her Servants can be called from within the Metaverse. Or, from what she knew, they can be brought into the real world through a Command Spell, if only briefly.

It was a strange phrase to say it plural, Servants, as Igor's assistants insisted she would be able to call forth additional Heroic Spirits in the future.

As far as Hakuno was aware, it was supposed to be one Master to one Servant?

Hakuno noted that she had now passed right through the school gate, briefly glancing at her Private Terminal to check the map, she headed inside and to the newly elected shoe locker assigned to her.

"Um… twenty six, then…" Hakuno mumbled as she located the assigned box. Inside, she found her school-provided textbooks and grabbed hold of them, placing them in a carry-on bag that Miss Yuyi had gifted her. Afterward, she switched her outdoor shoes with the required indoor variant. "Now, second floor…"

It took a few minutes, a few curious glances were made at her but all in all, everyone seemed accepting of her presence. Hakuno did hear a bit of chatter, some related to her, most not, but eventually halted just before entering her classroom.

"You're the new transfer student, right?" A dignified feminine voice called to her.

Hakuno Kishinami turned to face its source, it was an older-year student, her senior at the educational level. The woman was a bit taller and wore a sleeveless black uniform overall over a long-sleeve white undershirt, and had the same brown hair hues as Hakuno had, though the woman had a deeper chocolate shade for her eyes.

"Yes, I'm Hakuno Kishinami," She introduced herself.

"Oh, polite," She seemed slightly stunned, then cleared her throat. "Makoto Niijima, Student Council President."

"Pleased to meet you, senpai," Hakuno said.

"Just Makoto is fine," She said. "I wanted to let you know that if you need anything that Student Council members can help you."

There was an underlying tone there that Hakuno barely caught, but it heavily reminder her of her own desire to prove herself back in the Holy Grail War.

She nodded, "I appreciate it," Hakuno replied. "I'll come to you, Makoto."

"Yes, wait, me?" Makoto replied with a brief break in composure. "Yes, I'll help you out, Hakuno. Just let me know, I'm usually near the library on the third floor."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Can that include help in my studies?"

"Sure, just leave it to me," Makoto replied with a smile.

Makoto seems much happier now that Hakuno did that, was there some sort of trouble there that Makoto felt she didn't have the capability to do?

Regardless, Hakuno felt making a friend would help her. Perhaps visiting her after school will bring some solace to her question-plagued mind.

The chime of the bell indicated the near start of the first class.

"I'll see you soon, Makoto."

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami entered her classroom, her eyes looking over the vast student group that reminded her of the Moon Cell's preliminary rounds. She pushed aside the memories, focusing on her present and walking to the teacher's side, a somewhat pale woman dressed in a bright orange attire and have rather unkempt hair more so than anyone she met so far… Except for Shinji.

Again, Hakuno let the memory fade in the background.

"Class, your homeroom teacher unavailable today so I'm covering him. Furthermore, this is our new transfer student, please introduce yourself," She asked.

Hakuno gave a slight bow, "I'm Hakuno Kishinami, please take care of me."

"Now, everyone," the teacher said sternly. "Be kind and don't shout at her," Her gaze went specifically towards a boy with bright yellow hair.

Oh, that was the same one from yesterday… She tried to recall the name… Ryuji?

Probably Ryuji.

"I'm Kawakami. Please take a seat at the third row, Hakuno," The teacher stated, pointing to an empty seat, it was right beside the boy as well.

She walked towards the seat and put down her supplies, hanging the bag on the chair, there was good space between each student's seating spot. Hakuno Kishinami sat down and Ms. Kawakami started the lecture.

"Hey," Ryuji's voice was in a slight whisper and directed towards her. "That bastard didn't do anything to you, right?"

Hakuno blinked at him, he was referring to that coach. She shook her head in answer.

He sighed in relief, "Just keep your distance, he should leave you alone for the most part."

The magus nodded.

Accepting her acknowledgment, he then pulled out his phone in the middle of the class period when Ms. Kawakami was distracted on the chalkboard. He tapped away, mumbling nearly incoherent words under his breath, but Hakuno caught on to some strange terms.

Something about 'palace', 'Kamoshida', and 'treasure'.

Was he playing some game on his phone, perhaps? That what normal kids do right? Though, why mention the volleyball coach then? It didn't match up.

Perhaps she should ask Makoto, the Student Council President would know a wealth of information about the school and its clubs. Though Hakuno reminded herself that questions wouldn't be answered so freely, Makoto was her own free-thinking person, not an NPC required to satisfy her curiosity.

Well, until then, best pay attention to class.

Even if she already knew all the material for this lesson…

What could she do about it? The Moon Cell's fault for cramming 203X education into her head as false high school student memories.

Though, perhaps she should just skim through her textbooks instead. Yeah, that sounded a bit more useful management of her time, to get a grip of where her education level was with this world's own standards.

"Alright, who can answer this?" Kawakami's voice exclaimed. "How about you, Hakuno?"

It has drawn the class's attention towards her.

Hakuno tilted her head as she glanced to the chalkboard to see what was on it.

"Oh my god!" A random voice cried out.

"That's cute!" A few other students shouted.

The magus blinked in confusion.

"C-Can, wow, ahem!" Kawakami glanced away for a second to recover before saying. "What's does this phrase presented here mean?"

"To seek the truth," Hakuno answered quickly. "The meaning behind the phrase is to seek the truth," She explained.

"That was quick…" The teacher seemed surprised. "Well, you aren't our honor student transfer for nothing. Correct!"

The class began to murmur about, "Super fast response!"

"I wish I was that great with math!"

"She's an honor student transfer?"

"Nothing like that other transfer student!"

"Shh, you don't want a criminal record holder to hear do you?"

"He's in another classroom, it'll be fine."

Another transfer student? Was that the reason behind the variety of suspicious yet curious glances earlier in the day directed towards her? Oh, it must concern that other boy that occupied Ryuji yesterday, that coach did mention a criminal record.

"Hey!" Ryuji shouted. "Keep your mouth shut about my dude!"

"Calm down, class," Kawakami ordered. "There's still more to go and I expect you all to have these processes down by the exams."

The class collectively groaned.

Hakuno thought it funny.

* * *

All the following class periods went rather quickly, it was certainly an interesting experience if a bit lonely during lunch break. A few fellow students had gathered the courage to speak with her, but their conversation topics all revolved around looks and gossip that disinterested Hakuno Kishinami. It seemed to be an unfortunate side effect of her past, her social ability was terribly low with normal people.

Well, she was willing to learn. Hakuno tried her best to keep up the chat, but today seemed it has met a dead end. With effort, Hakuno was sure she could improve enough to maybe get some friends, at least she hopefully had Makoto now?

Speaking of which, with the school day's end, Hakuno Kishinami packed up her school supplies and walked up the stairway to the third floor.

In front of the library, Makoto had mentioned.

"Hello, Makoto," Hakuno greeted.

"Hakuno, you… You really meant soon, huh?" Makoto reply had a bit of surprise but calmed down into a collected, dignified manner right after.

"Of course, I did say so?" Hakuno stated. "You're the President, a lot of people must come to you for advice."

"Oh… Yeah, sure…" Makoto glanced away, her left hand stroking through the side of her hair.

"They don't?" Hakuno Kishinami asked.

"It's a bit different here than your previous school," Makoto answered, standing straight. "But that doesn't mean I retract what I said this morning!"

"Sure," Hakuno replied short.

Makoto blinked, but a small smile adorned her face. "Did you need with any help?" She questioned.

The magus nodded, "I had a few questions I thought you could answer."

"Ask away," She said.

"I heard there was a transfer student that came here shortly before me?" Hakuno inquired.

"About two weeks ago," Makoto answered. "He and Sakamoto seemed to have kicked it off from the start, you should probably steer clear of them… Though Takamaki seems to have joined them as well, she's fine."

Hakuno didn't know those people, but they sounded like family names. But, knowing Makoto referred to that black-haired boy, then Sakamoto was like Ryuji's last name? Wait, Kamoshida did mention Ryuji's last name as that now that she recalls.

"Are they bad people?" Hakuno asked, knowing she would receive a biased opinion.

"They're not bad, just troublemakers, however, they've gotten on the coach's bad side and it makes a big fuss," Makoto seemed a little agitated at something.

"I'll keep my distance from Kamoshida," Hakuno caught on, there was clearly something going on and even the Student Council couldn't deal with it. "What about palaces and treasure?"

"Huh? Where you hear that?" Makoto was confused.

"Ryuji sits next to me and he was mumbling about it," Hakuno answered.

"Probably some game, I never heard of it," She said.

So, she didn't know anything.

"The last question for now," Hakuno said and brought up a small book. "Can you help explain some Student Handbook stuff? I didn't have time to go through it all yesterday."

Makoto chuckled lightly, "Sure thing, we can talk it over tea in the room?"

"It's a deal," Hakuno smiled.

_Her vision was engulfed in a sea of flames, a strange sensation tugged at her heart._

_**I am thou, thou art I**_

_**Thou hast acquired a new vow**_

_**It shall become the circuit of hope that **__**empowers thy will to survive**_

_**With the birth of the RIDER Class, I have obtained the pool of mana that**_

_**shall douse the flames of deletion to reveal new mysteries**_

_The flames dimmed as the unknown feminine voice faded away, returning her vision to normality._

Hakuno blinked, what had that just been?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: So, recent news on Persona 5R has confirmed Female MC! Along with new Social Links, new story content, and such! It's a good year!

**TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere**: You know the answer now from that PM.

**Gilgamesh The King of Heroes**: I've never explained in any Digital Human Series about the whereabouts of the Moon Cell. Whether it moved to the same world or not as Hakuno did, who knows? I've never played P4, working on P3 PSP.

**Student**: Keep guessing, kouhai. Everyone's guessing!

**Axel Fones**: Thanks! I try my best with all the Digital Human stories.

**Xirons20**: Haha, it's like she has Rank 4 or 5 Knowledge already!

**BraveWolf13**: Implying she has a Palace in the first place.

**Daemon of Crawling Tentacles**: Nah, just using it as an explanation. And yeah, I've read all of Fate/Ixtella. Absolutely adorable, Altera and Hakuno (F) are the best scenes.

**Dxhologram**: Yep! They are called Servant Class Cards in all of Fate, after all, not just Kaleid.

**Sakaewmatsui**: It's a social link.

**DMGmana**: Thank you for the compliment! Glad it interests you! And yeah, I know the story of CCC.

**Achen5041**: Heh, I can see Ryuji as that.

_What lies in the body, the heart, and the soul? Are they but physical and metaphysical? The flame caused by her actions now seeks to devour her, but the road to her deletion is yet to be paved. Can this Digital Human change her path?_

* * *

_Digital/Culmination_

Chapter 4: First Glance Through Thieves' Eyes

A twisted delusion realm, running parallel to the real world, this metaverse world held the malformed distorted illusion of a large castle over Shujin Academy, every nook and cranny of the education facility turned into a perverted mockery. This medieval Palace served as the cognitive state of its ruler, Kamoshida, where his every desire and viewpoint hidden within his suppressed heart was made manifest.

Within this cruel truth, stealthy moving through its long corridors, a young man with frilly black hair garbed in a black suit and a white mask led a group of three others behind him.

His name was Ren Amamiya.

Code Name: Joker.

His goal was to steal the treasure of Kamoshida's world so to make the coach confess to crimes of physical and sexual abuse in reality done day after day; while none had stood up to Kamoshida, Joker and his comrades would.

"Hold up a minute!" A feminine voice exclaimed, halting the group's progress, his red devil latex suit matched suitably with their surroundings, providing to some degree, camouflage. Her skin was a fair white, with blond hair tied in twin-tails. The young girl's cerulean eyes had caught something.

Another member, Ryuji, now garbed in some sort of black pirate armor with a skull mask, spoke, "Did you spot something?"

"What is it, Panther?" The last member was far smaller, looking like a humanoid cat out of a comic book dressed in an atypical thief's outfit, named Morgana.

Panther, real name, Ann Takamaki, pointed to a peculiar door, "That wasn't there last time we were here. Joker, we should check it out!"

Joker nodded and moved towards the doorway, pushing it open and entering it along with the rest of his companions. He examined the new room, it was rather small and completely void of furniture save for one single chair in the center of the room where a young girl sat in, he vaguely recognized her.

"Hey, isn't that the new transfer student?" Panther questioned.

"This must be Kamoshida's cognitive version of her," Morgans explained.

Ryuji sighed in relief, "That's Hakuno, I think?" He recalled the name. "Looks like Kamoshida hasn't done anything to her, she's still in her uniform and looks fine."

"But why does he has her here?" Panther inquired. "Not every student is shown in the palace."

"She's new," Joker said.

"Right," Morgans agreed. "Like you are, she's a hot topic in the school. Kamoshida probably views her as a potential hog of his spotlight, but hasn't been able to touch her yet."

"She's was an honor student before," Ryuji said. "Unlike our guy, she probably doesn't have anything that bastard can use against her."

"Then we should steal his treasure before he does," Panther said. "Let's keeping going, Joker- What!"

The group became alarmed all the sudden when the floor suddenly became decorated with octagonal designs and the cognitive version of the brown-haired girl became like static on a lost-signal television before outright vanishing, the floor returning to normal with her disappearance.

"H-Hey, Morgana, could you explain what just happened?" Panther asked.

"Um… That's a new one," Morgana stated in surprise.

Ryuji looked at him, "What do you mean 'that's a new one'? She freakin vanished!"

"I guess, I think Kamoshida lost his cognition of her, perhaps she's just too new his version doesn't have a coherent form yet," Morgana explained.

Panther blinked, "So… Is that a good thing?"

"Should be," Morgana replied. "Essentially means he hasn't done anything."

"Then let's get going and stop him already!" Ryuji shouted.

"I can sense we're getting close to the treasure," Morgana commented.

Joker nodded and they left the confines of the room to continue their journey into thievery.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami felt the trams to be quite cramped, it wasn't a feeling she'd really felt before and two days of this had done the least in getting accustomed to it. At the very least, everyone seemed to be distracted by their own thoughts and agendas to mind personal space. Once the tram had arrived at her destination, Hakuno Kishinami exited and appreciated the newfound sensation of her private metaphorical bubble.

Her eyes glanced around for the signs, but they caught the purple colors that Hakuno found quite out of place in the mass of people. If circumvented around a few people to get a better look, the magus's curiosity driving the teenage girl.

"Rani…?" Hakuno knew the complexion and hairstyle, the unmistaken doll-like expression on her friend's face, the alchemist homunculus that aided her in the Holy Grail War. She went to call out, but the girl having the appearance of her friend vanished behind the tram doors, the transportation vehicle heading out soon after.

She'd lost her chance. There was no way she could chase after her.

But that was alright.

However, was that truly Rani VIII? Although she had the same features as her friend, the clothing attire that the girl wore was a casual gray dress, very much contradicting the vibrant one within the Moon Cell. It's likely that it was rather this world's counterpart, as the limited information Hakuno gathered so far indicated that this wasn't the same Earth as the one which Rin talked about.

Does that mean Rin and other Masters had counterparts in this world? Would it be possible to meet with them? And was it wise too? There's a high chance they were not the same individuals she knew in the Moon Cell.

Perhaps Hakuno should head back to Yongen earlier in the day to catch Rani before she leaves for the tram.

A chiming noise brought Hakuno out of her thoughts, she retrieved the Portable Terminal from out a pocket. The magus headed out of the tram station, walking through Yongen district towards the direction of her current living place.

[Makoto: "Hey, I appreciate what you did. I realized it now. But you didn't have to keep me company."]

[Makoto: "I know we exchanged chat IDs under the pretense of helping you get used to Shujin Academy, however you don't need it."]

Hakuno blinked, then replied.

[Hakuno: "I wanted a friend that can help me."]

[Makoto: "You're still insisting that you need help? You're smart enough on your own."]

[Hakuno: "Perhaps, but I want your help specifically."]

[Makoto: "You're stubborn about this…"]

[Makoto: "Alright, then. I'll keep lecturing you about topics. But only after school and before evening."]

[Hakuno: "Thank you, Makoto."]

The Digital Human closed the app before she began to slip the device back in her pocket; Hakuno Kishinami spotted that her Matrix Information had a notification alerting her of newfound knowledge.

But… There were no Masters and Servants…?

She tapped it, all the prior information and written text worked on through the grueling weeks of the Holy Grail War had been completely erased. In its place, an empty list save for the top two slots, one of which was herself, the other… Makoto Niijima.

**Confidant: Makoto Niijima. Rider Rank 1.**

Confidant?

Right, something odd had occurred earlier in the day. It hadn't passed over her head, just Hakuno didn't have the time to think upon it. A vow, of some description, said by an unknown girl had spoken in her mind.

Now it came around to this, a change in her Matrix Information now detailing Confidants. Her acquaintance in Makoto had apparently been interpreted as something related to the Rider-Class Card, but what is with Ranks?

As usual of late, more questions with few answers.

There never seemed to be enough time in the day, at least there wasn't a deadline to an impending demise.

Hakuno closed the application, her eyes glanced at the day, April 26th, in a vivid reminder of a war not so long ago.

She put away the device, decidedly ignoring the nightmares that threatened to plague her mind. It was in the past, the entire event was not for her to blame.

_The Holy Grail War had ended, there was nothing left in it now for her._

Hakuno Kishinami turned a corner into the backstreets, her head turned towards Leblanc, Miss Yuyi had mentioned it a relaxing place and it was certainly tempting now. But, with the absence of any currency, there was little point entering the restaurant. With that, Hakuno continued forward and make a few more turns before arriving at Miss Yuyi's residence… Which is also her own.

It felt strange to think that.

The Private Room in the Moon Cell had been assigned to her as a means to an end, while it certainly carried with it a comfortable and private place, it never felt like anything Hakuno could call a 'home'.

She wondered if this place would change that.

Another chime from her Portable Terminal.

Hakuno sighed and only briefly glanced to what the notification was on the screen.

**Do you wish to change Private Room Location?**

**Yes/No/Decide Later?**

A confused expression decorated Hakuno's face before she clicked 'Decide Later' to push back the option for another time. There wasn't any telling what the decision would do and she didn't wish for there to be any more problems right now. Afterward, Hakuno headed inside and went straight to her room.

She had homework, after all.

Some things never changed.

* * *

It began as a blazing memory, scorched and ashened buildings and concrete, melted steel and liquified iron, high heat temperature that charred away flesh and blackened bone. This was a reminder, the original and only scene burned into the one born from perdition. An eerily display of mankind's capability for destruction, caused by acts of terrorism.

Hakuno Kishinami opened her eyes, her sight greeted by the deep royal blues and cyberspace patterns identical to the Moon Cell. Her sat upright, taking not her bed had changed into a pile of desks, it didn't take her a second to know where she was.

The Velvet Room.

She stood up, her attention taken by the brief reminiscent scene just outside the Velvet Room's windows, only an emblazoned city likened to her real counterpart's scarred memory.

"About time, you shouldn't be so late to class, student!" A high pitched little girl's voice forced Hakuno's attention to the three other denizens of this strange room.

"Sorry, Caroline," She apologized.

"Good, you have manners at least," Caroline said.

"It's pleasant to make your acquaintance once more," Justine commented.

Hakuno looked at the twins' master, Igor, who sat at the center desk in the room, his expression remained impassive as ever, but his body language suggested exhaustion.

Still, he spoke with the same strength, "I welcome you back to the Velvet Room, Inheritor. As well as to congratulate on your newfound bond, you will need like-minded allies in your quest to avoid deletion."

"Bond? Please, explain," Hakuno asked kindly.

Justine answered, "The bonds you form in the real world are represented as power here. This power is used as a reagent to conduct the Alteration of the Heart."

Caroline continued, "Through that, you can perform Soul Attunement or Ascension to raise a Servant's combat prowess!"

Alteration of the Heart? Soul Attunement? Ascension?

Are those similar to Alteration of the Soul? A ritual provided in the church during the Holy Grail War to align a Master and Servant's magic circuit connection?

Igor began once again, "These bonds do not form from fleeting dialogue. They are vows taken between you and another with similar mindsets and purposes, those who believe in something you also hold to."

So it can't just be anyone, it's likely not so easily gained.

"I've taken the liberty of installing the Metaverse Navigator into your Private Terminal," Igor said. "However, I do not hold enough power to beseech it unto others you may wish to join you, so take heed in your travels alone."

"Okay…?" Hakuno found it all very vague and cryptic. "How do I meet my Servants?"

Caroline pointed her cane towards the seven doors, "The Paths have your Servants residing within them when they are summoned. Your Saber Servant is in the Extra Path!"

Justine continued, "You should only visit when you have free time in reality. Increasing the bonds with your Servants may present new opportunities."

"As I stated," Igor said. "Your Private Terminal holds the key to entering this parallel Velvet Room."

So, she should try the Velvet Room application to enter at a later point.

"My presence in this room is limited," Igor stated. "Only at the times I call for you at the day's end we shall meet. Until then, my assistants shall aid you in your quest to avoid deletion," He chuckled. "I look forward to how you shall change the game in an unexpected manner, will the distortion be able to see you?"

The school bell rang.

"This class period has ended, student," Justine said.

"Be sure to have memorized the lecture!" Caroline shouted.

Hakuno's grip on conscious faded away...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **I'm on an inspiration roll for this story, it'll die down eventually. Also drafting out the next Kaiju chapter as well, even if it's not as popular I still enjoy it. And also Digital Extra, of course. Oh, I rolled pretty well in FGO for Extraverse stuff, finally got to max-out Another Ending! Yay, Hakuno! Also, Hakuno's CCC outfit is so cute on Ritsuka-chan!

**Xirons20**: You bet! I got my money saved up to roll!

**Engineer4Ever**: You'll see.

**Student**: Good guesses.

**Achen5041**: Gilgamesh would be so overpowered for the Persona universe. As for Reality Marbles… Good question.

**Daemon of Crawling Tentacles**: Yeah, Hakuno would rather read a book than do a sport. Hakuno won't ever obtain a mask, because she'll never get a Persona.

**Kiburner**: Decent Social Links guess.

_What lies in the body, the heart, and the soul? Are they but physical and metaphysical? The flame caused by her actions now seeks to devour her, but the road to her deletion is yet to be paved. Can this Digital Human change her path?_

* * *

_Digital/Culmination_

Chapter 5: Garden

Hakuno Kishinami headed down the stairway, dressed in a clean school uniform and prepared to make way towards Shujin Academy. Hakuno stopped just short of reaching the first floor of the house, it was the voice of a male character, she recognized it as the same belonging to the man about two days prior.

She listened in…

"Come on, can't you help out a bit?" The man spoke.

"I've already told you, Wakasa," Miss Yuyi replied. "My granddaughter lives here now and I can't give you any more money."

"Not even a handful, huh?" Wakasa said. "Fine…" He said and turned towards Hakuno's direction.

Did he see her?

Regardless, he left out the door with a solid thud from a bit of force.

Hakuno entered the room, "Is everything alright?"

Miss Yuyi smiled, "Everything is fine, dear."

That smile didn't look genuine. Hakuno Kishinami already felt a bit worse for lying, so decided to press the issue in hopes of figuring out what was occurring between Miss Yuyi and the young man pestering her.

"He's Wakasa? He was asking for money again?" She said.

The elderly woman looked surprised, "Yes… That boy is nice, he would help us old folk a lot. But now he's strangely asking for money." She shook her head, "He should I know I have to care for you now, Hakuno."

"I'm not troubling you?" Hakuno questioned.

"Heavens, no!" Miss Yuyi said. "In fact, seeing a young girl like yourself grow up under my care… It's been a long time… I'm sorry…"

Hakuno blinked, "No, it's alright…?" She said questionably.

"Your parents," She said. "Your mother was a wonderful woman, and your father a brilliant man. They were too young to die like that…"

Her parents were dead? Wait, she had a parental background in this world? Or was it another factor of hypnotism at work?

"I'm dedicated to my studies," Hakuno answered. "For my future," She half-truthed.

Honestly, Hakuno hadn't the slightest clue what her future could be or what she wanted to become.

"They would be proud to know how strong you are to continue forward," Yuyi replied. "Ah, that reminds me, here."

She handed over 5,000 Yen to Hakuno Kishinami who pocketed the change. The magus looked at her guardian and asked, "Didn't you say you hand money problems?"

"This is small, besides I know a young woman like yourself should indulge once in a while," Yuyi said, avoiding the main question. "Now, off to school! Don't want to be late!" She motioned her hands in a particular manner. "And don't forget your lunch!" She presented a packed bento box.

"Thanks," Hakuno replied, knowing she couldn't press further for now and failed to obtain any information concerning Wakasa. The young girl put the bento into her bag then waved farewell and left out the door, taking a turn and continuing to walk towards the general direction of Yongen's tram station and suddenly had the sinking feeling of being watched.

She restrained herself from being alert, her eyes glanced around briefly, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Hakuno spotted a male figure, stalking her rather close, remaining inconspicuously to all but the critical eye.

Hakuno had noticed him because she had such trained sight, the rigors of the Holy Grail War had provided plenty of moments to hone such skills.

It didn't appear that the stranger had any weapons, so he wouldn't be able to really harm her, a Code Cast would bring down a normal human easily, and she also had Command Spells to forcefully bring her Servant here if worse came to worst.

The Digital Human walked a bit more forward and into a more isolated place where there were fewer people traveling through. It wasn't a back alley, but just another path to the station's gate. This proved to be a perfect time for her follower and he revealed him by walking up to her from the corner of her eye.

She turned to face him, "You've been following me." Hakuno examined the young man, wait… Isn't this Wakasa?

His eyes widened a bit in shock, but he recollected right after, "You're the old lady's granddaughter?" He questioned.

"You're Wakasa?" She questioned.

"Look I don't give a crap about introductions," His tone was completely one-eighty from his earlier conversation with Miss Yuyi. "The lady owes me money and she's not giving it. So hand over what you got from her."

"Why?" Hakuno asked blankly, her monotone face unnerving this man's demeanor.

"Didn't you hear?" He spoke in frustration. "You're just as responsible for her debt. Now hand over what cash you got unless you want something bad to happen in the future."

Something bad?

There wasn't much he could do against her, but it would be troubling for Miss Yuyi. Hakuno already owed the elderly lady for giving her a place to stay. She'll have to get more information on this situation with Wakasa, but in the meantime, better not strike the hornet's nest.

Hakuno handed over the 5,000 Yen she received earlier.

Wakasa counted the money, "Tch, that's it? Only 5,000?"

"It's all she gave me," Hakuno said.

"Look," He grabbed her by the shoulder, Hakuno went on guard. "Dangerous things can happen to a young girl your age… So, be a dear and sweet talk your grandmother into giving you more money next time."

To give to him; left unsaid.

"I'll meet you again tomorrow," Wakasa grinned and stepped away, vanishing behind the corner.

Hakuno sighed.

She was looking forward to buying the Yakisoba Bread at the school store too…

The magus made a thoughtful expression, a curious question had popped into her head thanks to this little chat with Wakasa.

Well, her free time after school was now taken, she'll delay trying to get Rani's attention for tomorrow.

Hakuno decided that later she will head into the metaverse once again.

* * *

In contrast to Ms. Kawamaki, Hakuno Kishinami's actual homeroom teacher had been a strict gentleman with an authoritative personality capable of reigning in the classroom. The talkative students had been forced down by the teacher's orders and the class focused on his lesson out of fear to avoid his chalk-throwing skills.

Hakuno Kishinami thought her homeroom teacher similar to Taiga in some ways, so she didn't mind harsh but meaningful methods, besides, Hakuno remained dutiful in her studies and focused on the lessons.

However, like the prior day, this particular lesson was something she was already knowledgeable about. Her thoughts wandered as to what actions to take after the school day's end. It wasn't like she could just head to the rooftop to converse with Rin as to what to do, or head the third floor and check on Rani.

Though… Hakuno was curious as to the rooftop, heading up there to manage her thoughts isn't a bad idea.

Hakuno smiled at the memory and began whispering a small tune, "Time… Old dry wings go by… Lone air comes quietly…" But stopped as a certain sound was heard.

The school bell chimed, signaling the end of the day. In barely contained excitement, the student packed up as the teacher dismissed them with his stern voice, leaving the room. Everyone dispersed, Hakuno Kishinami pulled out her Portable Terminal and began writing down additional notes.

"I'll just add that," Hakuno finished and put it back in her pocket. She grabbed her bag, placing her textbooks and other supplies within before walking out of the classroom.

Her hearing picked up some chatter as she walked through the hallway.

"Isn't that the transfer student?"

"The other one? She's a girl? I thought it would be another troublemaking boy."

"She's cute!"

"Huh? But she's so plain looking, don't see any makeup on either."

"I heard she was with the Student Council President the other day."

"What? Why would she interact with the President? Doesn't she know?"

"Don't think she cares, she seems so focused on her studies. Apparently, the transfer is an honor student."

"Oh! Why couldn't we just only have her instead of the criminal holder?"

Hakuno Kishinami let them have their conversation and continued up the stairwell, remembering to keep going up instead of stopping short on the third floor. She approached the rooftop, which entrance bore a resemblance to the one within the Academy of the Holy Grail War.

Her hand reached for the handle, opened it, and walked out-

_-There, at a small extended balcony under the sky of data, stood a girl dressed in red with black-haired twintails, Rin Tohsaka._

The rooftop was completely different than the one she imagined.

"Uh, hey, what are you doing up here?" Ryuji Sakamoto asked. He was sitting on a chair leaning against a wall, near a small collection of old desks and tables. Alongside him were two other individuals, that 'criminal record holder' boy that looked impassively at her and a foreigner girl her age with fair skin, blond twintail hair and cerulean eyes.

"Sorry, I thought the roof was empty," Hakuno apologized.

The magus's eyes caught a cat hiding, it was a rather clever hiding space too, she probably wouldn't have noticed it if she wasn't so observant.

It's cute.

Didn't she have something left from the bento box that Miss Yuyi prepared for lunch?

"Is that your cat?" She asked Ryuji.

"Huh? Nah, it's this dude's," He replied pointing at the other boy.

"I'm Hakuno Kishinami," She introduced herself to the boy and foreigner girl.

"Ren Amamiya," He replied.

"And I'm Ann Takamaki!" The blond girl said. "You're the new transfer, right?"

Hakuno nodded, walking towards them and sitting down near the feline animal. She reached into her bag and picked some sushi from her bento, "Here you go," She said presented it.

It had eel in it, Hakuno didn't particularly enjoy it.

"Is that sushi!?" She heard another voice, a bit high pitched but indeed male, the origin of it came from the cat's direction.

Her face remained monotone despite the revelation; the possibility of a talking cat wasn't anything surprising compared to a magical fox girl Servant.

The cat devoured the sushi roll with great fervor, "Oh, so good! I like you!"

She smiled at that, then patted its head gently, the feline's fur was really soft. Hakuno sat up and looked at the others, "Keep him hidden," She said, referring to the school rules.

Ryuji grinned, "Pretty sure Morgana can hide by himself well enough."

"He does have a keen knack for stealth," Ann commented in agreement. "

"Anyway, Hakuno, we were in the middle of something," Ryuji said. "So can ya leave?"

"Hey, that's rude!" Ann exclaimed.

"What! We're low on time!" He retorted.

Ren spoke up, "We won't take long," He said to her.

Hakuno understood the context, "It's fine, later then."

The frizzy-haired boy nodded.

She stood up and left, closing the door to the rooftop behind her, Hakuno picked up a few sentences one last time before she was out of hearing range.

"How did you convince her dude!? Is there truth to the hidden language between silent types!?" Ryuji exclaimed.

Presumably, Morgana replied, "Nevermind that, we have our route secured-"

The voice faded away as Hakuno decided to not interfere, she had her own problems. She should reorganize her thoughts after further exploration of the metaverse, in which she would enter it after returning to Yongen.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami vision was enveloped by a series of reds and blacks as her body felt a sudden shift, the familiar surroundings of the Yongen district twisting and contorting into an entirely different plane of existence, some mix-mashed culmination of Tokyo's tram stations. The magus knew she had arrived in the metaverse, there were no other places that resembled the chaotic oddity that her surroundings created.

She glanced around for her Servant, but didn't spot Saber.

Yet, she could feel her nearby… What if…

_Her magic circuits flared to life within._

"Come out, Saber!" Hakuno shouted.

A sudden display of data appeared before Hakuno and the figure of a petite woman dressed in a crimson ball gown came forth.

"Umu! It is wondrous to have a chance to talk to you once again, Praetor! I have much to complain about!" Saber's mood was positive but held an agitated tone.

"Sorry Saber, I didn't know how to bring you into the real world," Hakuno said.

"An irritating circumstance, but I accept that limitation," Saber said, much to Hakuno's surprise. "What I cannot accept is your lack of visits!"

"Huh?"

"Visits! Praetor! It becomes quite lonely in the Velvet Room and your Empress requires attention! Weren't we near each other every day in the Moon Cell?" Saber questioned with an expression that the Digital Human couldn't help but find adorable.

"I'll try to visit," She replied.

"Mhm… Very well, I'll forgive you, umu! Praise me!"

"You're very gracious, Saber," Hakuno said while patting the Servant's head. Then stopped, "Let's explore."

"Yes! We shall explore like the days in the Arena!" Saber exclaimed. "Lead the way, Praetor! I shall be the sword that cuts down any in your path!"

Hakuno looked down the stairway leading into the depths of this metaverse place. She took a deep sigh, gathering the same courage that drove her into the Arena and began walking down. It was rather short, they arrived what appeared to be an entry point to the floor, eerily similar to Shinjuku's tram station, but without any sign of the vehicle.

The only way forward was to leave the platform and enter through the tunnel networks of the trams.

It appears she would have to walk.

She jumped down to the tram floor, Saber following close behind, and continued into the tunnel with a guarded tense. Hakuno Kishinami followed along the labyrinthian paths and came across what appeared to be a massive bipedal figure of amalgamated colors identical to the sludge from her first trip into the metaverse, strangely a white mask was placed where the face would be.

It looked at them.

Then began charging towards her!

Saber raised her blade, "An enemy, Praetor, what are your orders?"

"Attack!" Hakuno shouted.

Saber rushed forward and struck her blade upward in a diagonal swing, it impacted against the shadow and knocked its face mask right off with a clean cut. Suddenly, it lost its entire form and melted into a puddle of liquid.

The Servant leaped back to her Master, cautious of the strange oddity.

Hakuno noted the liquid converge before it exploded out and took on the shape of a knight in full armor riding atop a mighty steed, still bearing the same hostility as the duel-horn corrupted unicorn from two days ago.

"Cur! I will eliminate you!" The knight proclaimed.

"You shall not have the chance, mockery!" Saber exclaimed with a pointed blade at it.

"Rraaagh!" It's might spear swung in a cleaving motion, which was quite foolish considering the weapon.

"Guard," Hakuno stated.

Saber raised her blade and caught the spear's swing, she batted away the weapon and thrust her own into the knight's mount. It was an easy, straight forward counter and it served effectively and hitting a critical point, Hakuno saw the knight and his mount back away before collapsing into a defenseless stance.

"The enemy is down, Praetor!" Saber exclaimed. "An opportune moment!"

Hakuno stepped forward, "Wipe it all-out!" She commanded.

The Heroic Spirit of the Sword rushed forward and began striking in a quirk fury of offensive attacks, her speed surpassing a human's with ease and overwhelming the defenseless opponent until the shadow vanished into nothing, just like its predecessor two days ago.

Saber returned with a grin, "Umu! Another show for the audience!"

Hakuno nodded, but…

That had been easy, incredibly easy.

These shadows were weak, but considering this was likely the first floor of many, similar to the Arena, they are likely to get progressively stronger.

Still, why hadn't the shadow anticipated a counter? What was Hakuno going to order Saber to do? Just stand there and take it? Still, it had moved slowly, though it might have just been slow to Hakuno. Her senses had been adapted to the high-speed combat between Heroic Spirits, perhaps that also explained the ease in predicting her opponent's moments this time around. She wasn't the same novice girl as at the beginning of the Holy Grail War.

"Praetor! There is some reward left behind for the victor!" Saber revealed some coin Yen in her grasp.

"Okay," Hakuno replied and took it, placing the small change into her pocket. In that way, it was similar to the digital currency used in the Moon Cell and how _enemy programs_ reward it on defeat to the Master.

Theoretically, Hakuno assumed she could stay and explore the metaverse for a while and stock up on money, but something told her it wouldn't do well to stay for such an extended period of time. Besides, time still passed in the real world.

Hakuno Kishinami continued exploring the maze of the metaverse, Saber kept close, remarking on occasion the design choice of the dreary place they were in. The Servant apparently wasn't too fond of it but did praise it's color palette choice of reds.

"Of course, I would have chosen gold over black as the secondary choice," Saber commented. "Black only serves to make it seem lifeless and depressing, while that has a purpose in more dark plays, I do not like watching tragedies constantly."

"Mhm," Hakuno hummed in half-listening to her Servant, turning a corner they spotted a strange occurrence.

It was a massive whirlpool sinking into the wall, like a black hole in space sucking into energy. The phenomenon continued endlessly as if the energy was infinite. Perhaps this was what Hakuno was looking for, this realm, the metaverse, from what hints she'd received from the Velvet Room's residents implied this world to be a place of the heart or mind.

Hakuno Kishinami entered the spiraling void, Saber followed without hesitation.

"Huh? Wakasa?" Hakuno questioned.

They had arrived in an instant to a different place, the young man from earlier in the day, Wakasa, stood there counting his fingers like one would count financial earnings. But, something was off, as evident from the surging dark energy that surrounded him.

"You know of this man, Praetor?" Saber questioned.

"Not really," Hakuno answered. "He threatened me for money this morning."

Saber frowned, "Then perhaps I shall teach him a lesson!"

"Wait," Hakuno stopped the Heroic Spirit from doing anything rash. "We don't know what's going on here, let's not do anything for now."

A chime from her Portable Terminal echoed.

Hakuno grasped hold of it and examined the notification.

**Requirements not met for Code Cast: Secret Garden.**

Secret Garden?

She didn't know what that Code Cast was… _It sounded familiar though._

The magus shook her head and turned to Saber, "Let's head back for now."

"Very well," Saber glared at Wakasa for a moment before returning to her optimistic self. "Remember to visit me, Praetor!"

"I will," Hakuno replied.

They headed back and Hakuno returned to the real world, rather exhausted from her brief journey into the metaverse she would head to bed right away to rest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: There have been a few repeated questions about this story's storyline. I'll like to address them. Just remember, I control the story at the end of the day.

Q: Will Hakuno obtain a Persona?

A: No, like the other Digital Human Stories, Hakuno does not obtain any powers or specific unique items from the world she enters.

Q: Can't Hakuno just summon Gilgamesh to end Mementos?

A: No, Gilgamesh is a very special case in the Extraverse. Hakuno cannot summon him like one would summon him in a Holy Grail War.

Q: Will BB hack Persona 5's boss or Mementos?

A: No, she can't, not unless the place is in a digital field. Also, she would need the Moon Cell to make it like that and she never could obtain full control of it.

Q: What are the Servants?

A: Now I can't spoil you on that, but at the very least there are three new Extraverse Servants that hadn't appeared in other Digital Human stories. But unlike them, there will be more than three Servants in total contracted with Hakuno.

**Engineer4Ever**: How dare he mug Hakuno! Let the Church of Hakuno begin its crusade!

**TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere**: Yeah, they haven't dealt with Kamoshida yet! Hakuno befriends Morgana with sushi, of course! And I have an interesting dynamic in mind for Hakuno and Ren. Nothing romantic.

**xirons20**: Feels bad man, when your luck is low.

**achen5041**: Yep, Hakuno herself fights with Code Casts, as well as her expertise in predictive combat analysis and orders.

**EvanderAdvent**: I'm tempted to make a commission, but the one that did my Digital/Extra artwork no longer takes any. At a lost on who else to find.

**Daemon of Crawling Tentacles**: Maybe Hakuno will wear a mask for fun for a bit after seeing the Phantom Thieves?

**VGBlackwing**: Oh yeah! She's not like them!

_What lies in the body, the heart, and the soul? Are they but physical and metaphysical? The flame caused by her actions now seeks to devour her, but the road to her deletion is yet to be paved. Can this Digital Human change her path?_

* * *

_Digital/Culmination_

Chapter 6: Another Day Gone By

Hakuno Kishinami sighed audibly as she left the tram station and started making her way towards Shujin Academy. She had been 'robbed' again by Wakasa, the small amount of currency she gained yesterday in the metaverse had been taken by the man after leaving the house. As such, another day in which she couldn't purchase any of the culinary goodies from the school commissionary.

At the very least, Wakasa didn't press further, only desiring the money.

But it begged the question, why would he need even such a small amount of Yen? He was desperate enough to extort a high schooler of pocket change, so that implied that Wakasa was in some sort of trouble as well.

Until she figured it out, Hakuno knew she would keep losing what money she had to his threats. Well, she could phone the police…

Not yet, she still had to figure out why Wakasa was also present in the metaverse. There was a connection and solving it might answer some of her pressing questions.

Arriving at the school, there were crowds of students murmuring about something. Hakuno paid it no mind and instead went to her shoebox to exchange her footwear, but the chatter continued to grow in volume and Hakuno Kishinami soon grew too curious to ignore it. She finished changing shoes and then walked up to the source of the commotion, there on the bulletin broads were plastered about multiple copies of some red card, its wordings made of jumbled up printed letters and sentence structure was bizarrely constructed.

Still, it served as large gossip for the student body.

Apparently some sort of 'calling card' by what the other people said.

Perhaps this was just some prank? Though it was addressed to the volleyball coach, the rumors surrounding the man were so much that even she couldn't call them outright baseless. Her personal interactions with Kamoshida were not positive either.

Who were the Phantom Thieves of Hearts?

Speaking of that man, Kamoshida approached with a rather angered mannerism. "Who did this! Who's responsible?! Was it you? Or you?!"

His tone had scared the students and all but Hakuno had fled the bulletin broad area. Hakuno realized that perhaps she should have followed their actions, but her past experiences have numbed her to Kamoshida's rage, leaving her the lone standing person around.

She glanced back, spotting the three individuals from the rooftop the previous day, decidedly Hakuno tried to walk away.

Kamoshida grasped her by the shoulder and forcefully turned her to face him, his tight grip pressed tightly causing a minor pain sensation. "It was you, wasn't it? Think because you're new you can get away with this?" He spoke.

Hakuno's expressive remained monotone, "I've barely met you, Mr. Kamoshida."

"Don't give me that blank look-" He stopped abruptly.

The girl's starlit eyes stared at him with underlying emotion.

He left his hand fall to his side, stunned by some potent force. Hakuno Kishinami took this chance to walk away, adjusting her school bag and passing by the small group, she casually said, "Morning." Then continued on her way to her home classroom.

The small knit group of friends were rather shocked at the girl's demeanor, but at least Ren nodded in a fellow greeting.

He seemed calm and collected, Hakuno was sure at this point the rumors weren't exactly true about him. It was her gut feeling, that and logical deduction.

A scary combination, but it served her well.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami exited from the school gate, the day had finally ended and it felt excessive long during classes. In part due to the rumor train resulted from the numerous calling cards placed throughout the hallways earlier, which have henceforth been taken down by the facility members. Because of that, classes were not focused on the subject material, Hakuno found herself with free time in which she could do nothing.

Now, after school, she left the grounds. Her eyes looking forward, the magus spotted a glimmer of blue glowing in the small alleyway just in front of the school, some alternate path to and from the tram station.

_This way, Inheritor._

It called to her.

She stepped forward and began walking down the alleyway, trailing after the deep blue glow that increased in intensity with every step. Then, standing mysteriously in front of a solid wall leading nowhere, was that emanating source in the shape of a door.

Hakuno reached for the handle and pulled.

_Her Private Terminal blinked a bright light in her pocket for a single instance, acting as the key._

The Digital Human stepped within the void of blue, her vision swirled and mind wandered aimlessly before the world around her vanished to be replaced by the familiar imagery of an ocean-colored desk-filled classroom decorated with the Moon Cell's datascape marks. A panel of windows on one side, showing only a scorched city continuously lit aflame under a star-covered night sky, on the opposite end, seven distinct doors supposedly leading out, only which a single was open.

She knew this place.

The Velvet Room.

"Welcome back to class, student!" Caroline greeted with a slap of her wooden ruler against a nearby desk.

Justine smiled, "Have you come seeking guidance?" She questioned.

"I want to visit my Servant," Hakuno said.

Caroline pointed towards the seven doors, "Which Path does your Servant rest within?"

"I think Extra?" Hakuno replied.

Justine nodded and pulled aside a desk blocking the way between Hakuno and the doors with ease, "Then enter the door of your other self's wish."

Her other self?

Hakuno Kishinami walked passed the twins, glancing back at them only for a moment as she hesitated briefly to entering the darkness within the doorway related to the Path of Extra. She took a deep breath, bringing forth her courage, and entered…

She heard her own voice echo in her heart and soul.

_"There is still so much for me to see… I want to know… I want to feel what's it like to be in the real world... "_

"_I wish… I could be in a world like that…"_

The Digital Human found herself in a new interior, radically different from the previous school classroom, it was particularly traditional Japanese design. There was a living room, three bedrooms, a kitchen, a closet, and a bathroom, but only the living room was accommodating, as the other areas were locked behind sliding doors.

Also, there were windows, but they were clouded and Hakuno was unable to look outside, the door behind her was the same as the door she entered, which meant it was the way back.

"Umu! You kept to your promise! As expected!" Saber was rested comfortably in an armchair, which before it was a table with pillows serving as sitting locations.

"What is this place?" Hakuno asked.

"This is our Private Room!" Saber said. "Well, it is? But also isn't? You made it after we entered the…" Saber frowned, unable to recall the details. "Regardless, while not as grand as Roman architecture, I appreciate the artistic design."

This seemed like deja vu.

"So this is where you stay?" Hakuno asked.

"In between our shows in the metaverse, correct," Saber replied. "It's quite pleasant, but I would appreciate if there were banquets! Or at least something to snack on!"

"But there's a kitchen," Hakuno pointed out. "Is it empty?"

"Yes! Quite empty! Also lonely! But you're here now!"

"Only for a time, Saber, I can't stay here long," She replied apologetically. The real world would not wait for her.

"Mhm…" Saber looked thoughtful.

Hakuno tilted her head in confusion.

"Ah, yes!" Saber exclaimed suddenly. "That wondrous expression has give me an idea! Praetor! How about creating a new Private Room!?"

"Well… I did have the option…" Hakuno trailed off.

"And you haven't done so? Then post-haste, Praetor! I'm certain that on its success I shall be able to join you in reality!"

Hakuno wasn't sure that was going to work, and it would be hard- No, wait, Saber would simply change into astralized state to avoid any questions. It wouldn't be difficult to hide the Servant and having the Heroic Spirit nearby would certainly put ease in her mind from potential dangers.

She nodded, "I'll try."

* * *

After leaving the Velvet Room, Hakuno Kishinami realized that not much time had passed in reality as it did when exploring the metaverse. She internally debated a moment on heading into the cognitive world but decided her time can be better spent doing something else for now.

Such as meeting with Rani, or at the very least, this world's counterpart of the Atlas homunculus.

Hakuno checked her Portable Terminal, the date was April 28th, had it already been three days since she awoke in this world? So much had happened in such a short span of time, it felt rather chaotic.

The device rang with a chime and Hakuno noticed the chat application popping up a notification. She opened it and viewed who could be sending one.

[Makoto: "How are you doing so far? The exams are only two weeks away, do you need help with anything?"]

[Makoto: "Let me know if you do, I'm in the library."]

Or, she could spend time with Makoto? Hakuno knew she would be returning home eventually and could set up the Private Room then. But, once she left the school grounds, it would be a hassle to take the tram back if she changed her mind.

She wanted to see Rani… But it wasn't guaranteed the girl would even be in Yongen…

On the other hand, Makoto was the closest person to becoming a new friend, a sensation Hakuno dearly desired.

The magus girl made her choice.

[Hakuno: "I'll head that way."]

Sure it was under the pretense of studying for exams, but Hakuno enjoyed Makoto's presence. She reminded Hakuno of the peaceful times between all the death and struggle in the Moon Cell.

Alright, honestly, Hakuno just wanted to relax away from the intensity of the metaverse, magic, and oddities, especially anything related to the Moon Cell. Not that she dislikes being near her Servant, but Saber was quite eccentric.

She passed through the school gate, a few passing glanced were sent her way but she ignored them. Hakuno Kishinami continued by turning left, heading down the short hallway before heading up the stairway all the way to the third floor. The magus knew the library was located next to the Student Council Room.

Hakuno slid open the door leading into the library, it had a quiet atmosphere but there were hushed whispers spread out along the tables and study desks. It was quite differently organized than Tsukumihara Academy's own library.

"Is this your first time to the library?" The library student assistant inquired, the girl stood at a desk next to the entrance.

"Yes," Hakuno replied.

"Oh, you're that new transfer student, I'm sure you'll be fine here. If you get any trouble in some subject the people in the library tend to be very helpful," She replied. "If you wish to borrow a book to bring with you, just lend me your student ID so I can register that you borrowed it. After you finished, please return it."

"Alright," Hakuno nodded in understanding then headed toward a particular table where Makoto said alone, almost isolated from the other students, writing in her notebook in silent solace. The magus pulled forth a chair and sat down, opening her bag and placing the necessary school material on the table with a solid thud.

The noise seemed to shake Makoto out of her stupor, her eyes glancing to the source and saw Hakuno, "Oh, you came?" She seemed stunned.

"I replied I would?" Hakuno said.

"You did…?" Makoto trailed off looking down at her notebook. "Guess I was a bit distracted."

"You were focused," Hakuno stated, opening her own notebook and flipping through a few pages.

"Guess I was," Makoto smiled. "So you needed some help? We're not in the same year but I can share what I remember."

"I am having trouble with social science," The magus girl spoke; it was her weakest subject, one of few the Moon Cell didn't cram into her head.

Many of the other school subjects came relatively easy or outright were solved without effort. Such as Mathematics, the futuristic equations provided by the Moon Cell had made the subject pathetically simple, though she might have an unfair advantage with being a digital entity, that was only a theory though.

"Plenty students have problems with that," Makoto reassured. "I made an effort to be proficient in the subject. What topic are you on in it?"

The magus smiled, Makoto looked a bit more happy with her presence.

Hakuno Kishinami spent time studying with Makoto...


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: Welcome back! Sheesh, last week was almost a chapter every single day for this story! But as you know, I tend to do that to set things up quickly. It's funny, it's my usual word length but people say it's shorter, guess that means you'll enjoying it. Also, the Persona 5 R trailer came out! Too bad we have to wait until 2020!

I DO NOT REPLY TO 'GUEST', Please Leave a Nickname!

P.S. Really enjoying the FGO/CCC Event! But Hakuno could have probably solved the whole issue faster than Ritsuka though.

**Impstar**: Yes, this is Post-Extra Hakuno. And she wouldn't let him, but there are other circumstances at work that she's figuring out. It's explained why she hadn't done anything yet multiples times.

**simple405**: Interesting thoughts.

**ChimaTigon**: No, she won't.

**achen5041**: Thanks for the compliment! Who knows? We'll figure it out as Hakuno does.

**unnoticed reader**: Wow, it's been a while since I've heard from you, friend! You and Student are both correct in your assumptions about the doors. As for the Social Links between Joker and Hakuno for either side, I've got it planned out. Nice to hear from you again!

**kitburner**: It's been explained through Hakuno why she's doing this. She's trying to figure everything out so far, and she barely knows why Wakasa is doing this.

**FM Tomomi**: Two Thousand Words is the average chapter length for all my Digital Human Stories.

**Daemon of Crawling Tentacles**: Beware Hakuno's stare!

**vetyking14**: I do not do honorifics in my Digital Human Series. So apologies, but Hakuno is not going to say 'senpai' anytime soon.

**Wicken25**: Thank you very much! I'm glad you're enjoying this and Supreme One!

_What lies in the body, the heart, and the soul? Are they but physical and metaphysical? The flame caused by her actions now seeks to devour her, but the road to her deletion is yet to be paved. Can this Digital Human change her path?_

* * *

_Digital/Culmination_

Chapter 7: Shadow Gone Berserk

Hakuno Kishinami stood just outside the doorway into her room, or at least, the bedroom that was provided to her by Miss Yuyi. Now that she thought about it, the name wasn't Japanese in origin, despite her appearance that it was the case. Perhaps her parents preferred foreign names?

The magus shook her head, it didn't matter.

She brought up the Private Terminal, the notification from yesterday had appeared once more.

**Do you wish to change Private Room Location?**

However, this time, as promised to Saber, Hakuno choose to accept the option.

Her doorway lit up in a brief bright light before it dimmed back down to normal, only it was decorated in what looked like painted replications of the familiar purple cracks indicating a Private Room. Hakuno sighed in relief at the change, she didn't know how one would explain a glowing door without any attached power supply.

Hakuno breathed deeply then opened the door, surprisingly, it looked just as it did beforehand. A young teenage girl's room colored and decorated in a pleasant hue, a dresser and large mirror, which below was a couple of perfumes and ointments that the magus girl hadn't even touched.

Well, aside from the brush, it wasn't simple to keep her hair well-maintained without daily tending.

She stepped inside and closed the door behind her, "Um… Hello?" She said aloud, wondering if her Servant had appeared or not.

But, alas, it was quiet.

The Digital Human was disappointed, seems it would not be so simple to bring the Heroic Spirit into the real world. She would have to make a dedicated effort to visit Saber from time to time, not only for the Servant's sake but also for Hakuno's own comfort.

"What's that?" Hakuno questioned.

She hadn't noticed it before, but there was an additional object in the room that wasn't here prior. Hakuno Kishinami approached what appeared to be a tablet on her work desk, similar to the Portable Terminal but larger in scale. She pulled up a chair and sat down, it's screen lit up at her touch.

Hakuno narrowed her eyes, it was related to the Moon Cell, it seemed to present her a list of Mystic Codes and other options, though a majority of it was grayed out and barely decipherable. It also seemed to have currency labels on the side, indicating that this may perhaps be a method to obtain these magic equipment through purchases.

It would incredibly helpful if that were the case, these Mystic Codes would provide her with additional Code Casts to use in battle as well as any set bonuses.

Of course, she was broke.

The magus thought back to Wakasa, his behavior may seem threatening, but there was desperation. If his shadow self was indeed his cognitive counterpart, as she theorized, then she would try getting answers out of him through the shadow.

Sure, Hakuno could just call the police, but what if Wakasa was just actually serving as a wall between her and some bigger snake?

If that were the case, then him getting arrested would just invite even worse trouble. Hakuno had little experience in the real world, barely enough to even know how to call the police let alone face something akin to a mob boss without resorting to outright violence.

Thankfully, it's a free day tomorrow. There wouldn't be any school due to the holiday known as Showa Day. Some celebratory event about a dead Emperor, her Japanese History wasn't top notch to know exactly everything.

Oddly enough… Miss Yuyi seemed very allowing in what her 'granddaughter' did in her free time. Hakuno assumed it was because of the false backstory, but might be something more to it than that.

Hakuno sighed and turned off the tablet, there was so much to do. She should get some sleep for now.

As the morning light beamed through the windows, Hakuno Kishinami took a full look at herself by using the mirror above a stand. It was rather refreshing to change out of her academy uniform, even if altered to Shujin Academy's design, it still felt similar to the original brown attire. Now, however, the casual cloth adorned on her body made it feel quite bearing in freedom, a plain white sailor shirt in a blue neckline ribbon with a deep aquamarine-hued skirt and black boots.

It looked nice and simple, nothing fancy appearing.

Knock, Knock.

Hakuno glanced towards the door, grasping the brush in one hand, "Come in," She said while beginning to stroke gently through her hair.

"Good morning, dear," Miss Yuyi appeared, despite her elderly age, she had a strength in her that kept her from acting slow to act. "Are you interested in joining me for coffee? Oh, do you drink coffee?" She asked curiously.

"I'm willing to try it," Hakuno replied. "I didn't think you had a coffee maker?"

"I do not, but I did mention Leblanc nearby," She replied.

The magus girl nodded, "Sure."

Hakuno Kishinami placed down the brush and slipped the Portable Terminal into her skirt's forward pocket, she was used to having it on her person at all times within the Moon Cell and that wasn't going to stop soon. After that, she followed Miss Yuyi patiently down the stairs and outside the household. It took a few minutes to walk into the backstreets of Yongen, but her parental guardian knew exactly the path to take in order to reach Leblanc.

As they approached the cafe, Hakuno's gaze examined its entrance, simplistic and casual, a basic border with a door tied to a bell chime.

Upon entering, she noted the rather pleasant atmosphere the place felt like. The only comparable experience she had was Caster preparing tea in the early morning within her Master's Private Room.

_Wait… Wasn't it Archer? How come she has these strange recollections of different Servants?_

She pushed the thought aside, a possible side-effect of delving into the Moon Cell Core most likely. Her Servant was Saber, at least, currently… Ah, the distinct smell of coffee was rather pleasant, and was that curry?

Hakuno craved some good curry now.

"Good morning," An older man spoke from behind the wooden counter bar that stretched for most of one half in the cafe. His goatee matched well with his wizened face, his eyes gave a look of care and appreciation, but it was slightly burdened.

"Morning, Sojiro," Miss Yuyi spoke. "Today I've brought my granddaughter with me, I hope your special dish of curry will open her up."

"Special?" Hakuno inquired.

"Haha," Sojiro chuckled. "There's a free booth, grab a seat. The usual blend, right?" He asked.

"Yes, and a second cup for her," Yuyi replied as she and Hakuno sat at a comfortable booth.

The Digital Human examined her surroundings in more detail, behind Sojiro were multiple rows of jars filled with coffee beans and a small kitchen stood at the corner, constantly cooking the renowned dish of this eatery. There was a stairway next to the restroom leading to what Hakuno presumed was an attic, but it was labeled off-limits to customers. Furthermore, there were a few other booths, in which only half had other guests seated in, while the wooden bar had no patronage yet.

Surprisedly, she spotted her fellow transfer student with jet black hair come down the stairs, dressed in casual attire. He began walking towards the entrance to leave, giving a passing nod to Sojiro.

"Morning, Amamiya," Hakuno said.

He halted for a moment before her booth, "Morning, Kishinami."

She expressed a small smile, "Good morning, Morgana," Hakuno continued, spotting the feline critter at the edge of her vision hiding within the bag Ren carried.

"Hakuno can see me? She's a sharp one," Morgana commented.

"He says good morning," Ren replied for the cat.

Miss Yuyi spoke, "Oh, is this your school friend, dear?"

Hakuno shook her head with a monotone expression, "Fellow student," She clarified.

Ren Amamiya wasn't a friend, just something she briefly talked too.

"Hey," Morgana spoke. "Don't we have to meet with Ryuji?"

Ren nodded, "See you later," He spoke.

"Alright," Hakuno replied.

It was another brief conversation to an end, Ren left Leblanc Cafe, Sojiro arrived at the table and set down two cups filled with coffee, the distinct aroma relaxed Hakuno's mind.

Miss Yuyi took a slip, then sighed in relief, her face looking outward in nostalgic reminiscent. "I used to drink coffee with your mother like this…" She trailed off.

"You did?" Hakuno inquired curiously, wondering if perhaps there was more to this relationship than hypnotism by a third party.

"Mhm, your mother was a shy girl, something you share with her," The elderly woman began. "But every weekend since she was twelve, before she married your father, we would get together and have coffee at a cafe. It wasn't Leblanc all the time, but this was one of her favorite spots."

Hakuno stared at her cup, "Sorry…"

Miss Yuyi's eyes opened wide, she grasped one of Hakuno's hand with a tender gentleness. "Hakuno, do not fault yourself for your parents' death. The fire was an accident."

Hakuno blinked.

A fire..?

_It was a scorching blaze engulfing the entirety of the city, intense heat brought ruin to buildings, people, and animals alike as a consequence signaling war. She was a survivor of this hell, the unfortunate living victim plagued by a syndrome that decayed the mind._

_A purged individual scarred by ash and death, flame and water, the aftermath of rain washing away the remaining remnants of the elderly, adults, and children without care or reason._

_Never forget; she was born through perdition._

Hakuno Kishinami grimaced, it seems like there was no escaping the past haunting her original counterpart.

"I'm sorry, Hakuno, I didn't mean to bring up terrible memories," Yuyi apologized.

The brown-haired girl recovered, "It's fine, it is all in the past," She said. "I think I enjoy having coffee with you on my days off."

"Really? That…" Yuyi smiled. "I would appreciate that."

"In return, will you tell me about my mother?" Hakuno asked.

"Of course," She replied. "I promised to myself that would raise you well in her place."

_Hakuno's vision was engulfed in a sea of flames, a strange sensation tugged at her heart._

_**I am thou, thou art I**_

_**Thou hast acquired a new vow**_

_**It shall become the circuit of hope that empowers thy will to survive**_

_**With the birth of the LANCER Class, I have obtained the pool of mana that shall douse the flames of deletion to reveal new mysteries**_

_The flames dimmed as the unknown feminine voice faded away, returning her vision to normality._

Hakuno took a long sip of the coffee, it was a bit bitter, could've used more sugar cubes for her liking. But it was admittedly, rather nice.

Still, now a 'Lancer' Confidant?

She had 'Rider' Confidant but still hadn't summoned any Heroic Spirit with that class to possibly benefit from it. Now there was an additional link, perhaps she should ask about it next time in the Velvet Room.

Speaking of which, she remembered that she was going to explore the metaverse further today.

She'll check out Wakasa's counterpart again, it was high time to get some answers.

After all, this cafe trip isn't going to take until evening.

"Here you go," Sojiro placed down a plate of steaming, hot curry.

It smelled delicious.

"Thank you for the meal," Hakuno said and scooped up some of the curry and white rice with the silverware given. She put it in her mouth and chewed.

Her eyes widened.

This was so good! Nothing so far in this world's food culture compared to this culinary masterpiece! It might have well become her favorite dish now. Just what had been put into this meal for it to taste like this?

"Another soul captured by your curry, Sojiro," Miss Yuyi commented.

He smiled, "Now that's a pleasant expression to see," The man remarked on Hakuno.

Hakuno blissfully ate the meal away…

* * *

The Digital Human walked deeper down to the first floor of the metaverse, the crimson reds and onyx black colors coming into view as she left the safety of the upper echelon. Here, just below a shorter set of stairs, the shadows can attack her and Saber. Still, it was quite a massive place, the metaverse floor alone had nearly the same scale as an Arena Floor, though with larger tunnels than narrow passageways.

"Shall we begin exploring, Praetor?" Saber said.

"I'll rather avoid the shadows," Hakuno said.

There was no merit to fighting them, they gave too little an award and were below her skill level to gain any noteworthy battle experience. In the deeper floors, if the shadows became stronger than that's another story. Right now, Hakuno wanted to find the entry point leading into Wakasa's counterpart domain, so she could ask a few questions to clarify her thoughts and assumptions about the metaverse.

"Umu, I follow your lead," The Servant replied.

Hakuno Kishinami stepped forward, only to stop abruptly from heading further down. In the corner, there was another glowing blue door, but unlike the same entrance near Shujin Academy, one of the residential twins stood near to it in quiet patience.

"Hold on, Saber," The magus said, changing direction and walking to the child.

It was Justine, garbed in her teacher outfit, a billboard held under her right arm. She glanced up at Hakuno and said, "Good afternoon, student. Seeing that you have entered Mementos, we have placed a door here for access into the parallel Velvet Room."

"Mementos…?" Hakuno said.

So that was the actual name for this place? Did that mean that the metaverse was larger in scale than anticipated?

"Do you wish to attend class?" Justine questioned.

Hakuno shook her head, "Not now."

"Very well," The mysterious child replied and continued her patient wait.

Hakuno Kishinami turned to Saber, "Let's go."

It barely took them any time.

The Master and Servant hadn't need to avoid all the shadows, as the strange monsters had fled at the sight of Saber. It was a new sight for Hakuno Kishinami, even when she was stronger than the enemy programs in the Moon Cell the digital effigies hadn't fled, rather remained passive until close encounter.

Still, this made it easier to travel through Mementos.

Her vision swirled for a moment as they entered the vortex of energy, coming out on the other side to see the familiar sight from before.

Only, there was a notable change.

"Be careful, Master," Saber warned. "This individual looks encased in madness."

Hakuno narrowed her eyes at Wakasa's counterpart.

It looked insane, likened to a particular clown back in the Holy Grail War. This sharply contrasted his appearance and mannerism from before, his entire body even took on a different tint, a darker shade.

_Something was off._

She stepped forward, "Wakasa?" She said

"**I** sh**oul**d ju**s**t kill th**em**…" His voice sounded radically different than when she met him briefly yesterday.

_A cold feeling entered her heart._

"Are you… Okay?" Hakuno asked; Saber was close by.

"Ugh…" Wakasa's counterpart collapsed on his knees as he gripped his head. "Mask… Black… Aghh!l

Hakuno took a step back, "What's happening?"

Wakasa's form melted into a puddle of crimson and black liquid before exploding outward and taking a new form of a devilish creature, the entire body still tinted that darker shade. **"Raaaaagh!"**

Saber positioned herself in front of her Master, barring her blade at the newly transformed shadow, "It seems he won't be one for words, this berserk fool shall be cut down then!"

Hakuno didn't wish to kill Wakasa, but was it still his cognition at this point? What if leaving it like this would cause him to act dangerously in the real world? That was something she couldn't have, there were likely other people besides her that Wakasa tried to extort. There was some reason as to why none of them called the police, but at this point, the shadow wouldn't answer.

Only one solution.

"Go, Saber!" Hakuno shouted.

"**Perish!"** Wakasa's shadow roared as he summoned forth a shard of ice in the crude shape of a snowflake and sent it flying at Saber.

It looked small, Hakuno wasn't concerned, there was a reason for that.

"Attack!" Hakuno ordered.

Saber charged forward at the malformed Wakasa, the shard of ice came at her but was broken apart like fragile glass upon reaching the Servant. It was due to the Servant Class skill, Magic Resistance, although weaker than average for a Saber, the Heroic Spirit still had a decent rank of it.

So unless the shadow had a stronger variant of its attack, it wouldn't bypass Saber's defenses.

The Heroic Spirit slashed at the shadow, Wakasa had the shape of a devil, pitchfork and pointy tail and all, Saber's blow had struck harshly against its weapon and shattered it in half. In retaliation, Wakasa's hand glowed with red and the ground below glowed with the same color before erupting upward in a spiral from a dangerous curse.

"Ack!" Saber groaned a bit in pain, stunned by the strange curse.

"**Hahaha!**" Wakasa laughed it raised a claw to attack the Roman Empress.

_Hakuno's magic circuits surged with od._

She raised her arm, directed an open palm at Wakasa, and shouted, "Code Cast: Hack!"

A blast of electrical data imploded from seemingly within the devilish shadow, stunning its action and allowed Saber a few precious seconds to follow up with a blade blazing with flame. She swung it, both steel and fire injuring the creature before her, then the Servant retreated back to her Master.

"Praetor, it seems to have some resistance to fire, while my blade damaged the creature, the flames had little effect," Saber stated.

Hakuno nodded, that was unfortunate, many of Saber's skills had flame attributes, they will have to rely on physical force and her limited Code Cast repertoire.

She noticed the same curse ability was channeling through the shadow again, was it planning to use it on Saber again?

"Wait," Hakuno glanced down to see the glow under her feet. Quickly, Hakuno jumped to the right just as it exploded outward in a dark display of energy, she skid across the ground, glazing her skin through her clothing from the sudden movement.

It targeted her!

The shadow had targeted her!

She mentally reprimanded herself for her foolish belief that this couldn't be the case here. In the Moon Cell, normally the case was Masters couldn't target other Masters, but Servants could, even then most Heroic Spirits didn't bother with that. Likewise, the enemy programs never targeted the Masters, that small comfort was thought to carry over to shadows here.

But, she was not in the Moon Cell, these shadows were not enemy programs, they would not behave the same way.

Hakuno should have realized that from the start.

"Offensive skill! No Flame!" Hakuno ordered her contracted Heroic Spirit, standing back up.

"Umu, the curtain shall fall on our opponent!" Saber shouted as she raised her blade, charged forward with her grip firm tight...

...And proceeded to cut down Wakasa in a single swing.

Hakuno froze.

"No!" Hakuno shouted, but she knew it was too late.

Saber turned around, a bit of confusion on her face, her blade lowered as the devil-like shadow twisted back into the human counterpart of Wakasa, a fatal slash across his chest, his eyes widened in shock and the pigment of darker hues faded back into normality. Then, black liquid poured out of his mouth and he burst into dust and particles.

She killed him, Hakuno and her Servant had destroyed Wakasa's counterpart.

What… What will happen to his real self now?

"What is it, Praetor?" Saber said. "Did you not mean to eliminate him?"

"I… I didn't…" Hakuno trailed off.

She should have had better control of her Servant, why didn't she tell Saber?

It was because there hadn't been any disagreements between them, there was always this sense of understanding of what they wanted in the Moon Cell. But, it was because of the Holy Grail War's style of a tournament that perhaps she wasn't experienced in controlling her Servant?

"We're heading back," Hakuno stated.

Hakuno hoped that nothing bad had occurred.

_But, she couldn't shake the feeling that once again, another death pressed on her conscious._


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**: Welcome back to the culmination of all one's wishes. The singular path that lies between many roads. Take heed, the contents throughout this tale is filled with strife and challenge. Can the Inheritor of the Moon hope to alter the course?

**TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere**: Black Mask-kun! Oh noes!

**ultima**-**owner**: If anything, Hakuno is a fast learning.

**EvanderAdvent**: Perhaps we'll see the reaction in the future?

**simple405:** It was some good curry too, Hakuno enjoyed it.

**achen5041:** This is not CCC Hakuno. She does not have any memories of it.

**Engineer4Ever:** Without Morgana, Hakuno doesn't have any easy way to learn about the metaverse.

**Daemon of** **Crawling Tentacles:** I hoped it was FEMC, but just another Phantom Thief character. Still good, but I was hoping, ya know?

**Roxas902**: Thank you very much! I try my best!

**kitburner:** Yeah, but Hakuno has gone through these terrors before. It'll shake her, but it won't defeat her.

_What lies in the body, the heart, and the soul? Are they but physical and metaphysical? The flame caused by her actions now seeks to devour her, but the road to her deletion is yet to be paved. Can this Digital Human change her path?_

* * *

_Digital/Culmination_

Chapter 8: To Learn

Hakuno Kishinami's eyes opened to the familiar coloration of deep blues, the mysterious classroom that made the parallel Velvet Room. She sat upright, eyes trailing over piled desks and the decorative cyberspace flooring, ending at the denizen that appeared a bit more rested than their previous meeting. She noted a more lighted tint, subtle but there, reddish orange that shined ever so just a bit brighter from the windows. As if the flames that engulfed that city had grown slightly in intensity, approaching closer to the school that housed this classroom.

She turned her attention away from the vivid memory continuously playing outside, focusing on Igor who sat patiently.

He spoke, "It seems you have made a misstep in your education," Igor tapped his fingers against his desk. "As the principle of this Velvet Room, it is my duty to guide you should walk astray. But my advice is only noteworthy should you paid heed to it."

"This is about Wakasa," Hakuno said. "Did I kill him?" She questioned, dreading the answer.

This wasn't like the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, she had a _choice_ to kill him. She hadn't stopped her Servant, even though she could have with a Command Spell, Hakuno Kishinami had hesitated. Sure, Wakasa wasn't necessarily a good character, but he wasn't evil or insane in the brief moments she interacted with him. He had appeared desperate about something, and Hakuno had been too careless to investigate more carefully, more mindful of her personal agenda than those around her.

In the Holy Grail War, Hakuno Kishinami hadnever enjoyed killing anyone. She _hated_ it, despised the cruel reality. Every Master that had fought against Hakuno Kishinami was killed out of the necessity to survive, where any moral obligation was forced into the wayside by a kill-or-be-killed tournament. Sure, there were some Masters where Hakuno didn't feel as bad for killing, but those individuals were enveloped in madness or insanity in their very personalities, such as zealous religious fanatic or human cannibalistic obsession.

But Wakasa never had those traits, he went insane due to some external force, not by of his own decisions.

A Black Mask… There was something or someone responsible, and because of that, the murder of Wakasa weighed on her mind.

"An unfortunate consequence," Igor said. "Another life lost in the sea of souls."

Hakuno Kishinami nodded in silent acceptance, she had already known the answer in her heart.

Suddenly, a loud slam echoed, Hakuno nearly jumped in surprise as Caroline's ruler struck a nearby desk.

"It seems you require a thoroughly disciplined course!" She shouted. "A detention will be necessary."

Justine nodded in agreement, "We will impose stricter rules on you, student. As punishment, you will be unable to call forth Saber in the metaverse for a time."

Without Saber, Hakuno Kishinami had no means to defend herself, as such, unable to explore Mementos without great risk.

"You will still be able to visit your Servant like before," Justine continued. "But we will not leave you defenseless."

Igor spoke, "I have inscribed a summoning circle for you and the girls to use. With it, you will able to contract addition Heroic Spirits tied to the seven Paths."

"But due to your recent screwup," Caroline said in a harsh tone. "Justine and I will enforce limitations to keep your grades high. If you study hard and turn in your homework on time, we may feel you've progressed enough to lift these restrictions."

Hakuno Kishinami figured she would have to work with these, it doesn't seem like the resident of the Velvet Room disapproved of her exploring Mementos. Just the end result of Wakasa in particular.

"Understood," She said, resolved not to repeat the same mistake. "But, what is the metaverse?"

"It is a realm of cognition, tied to reality," Justine explained.

So, her theory was correct on that.

A cognitive world where people's mental states take form?

How strange, but considering she originated in a digital plane where the souls of mages used Spirit Hacking to enter its deeper layers, this wasn't to far from her knowledge.

"What are shadows?" Hakuno questioned.

Caroline answered, "They are personalities, the human psyche made manifest, hidden traits and characters that people refused to be let seen."

"The shadows you normally face diverge from the collective consciousness. They do not have impact on the real world unlike those belonging to specific individuals," Justine finished.

So, the shadows were divided into two categories, the ones she met while exploring were more akin to enemy programs while Wakasa's shadow was the mental state of him.

Alright, she understood that now.

The chime of a school bell rang.

Igor grinned, "I look forward to watching your growth, Inheritor."

Hakuno felt herself getting tired, she still had questions… But it seems she will have to wait.

* * *

The brown-haired magus girl stepped down the stairway into the base floor. She took immediate notice that her caretaker, Miss Yuyi, was currently in an emotional moment. Hakuno knew that it was likely related to Wakasa and decided to put down her school bag for a moment and comfort the elderly woman before heading off to Shujin Academy.

Hakuno sat across from her in the living room, "What's wrong?" She said.

"Dear…" Yuyi blew her nose on a tissue. "Wakasa had died. The young man that visited me and many other over so many months had passed away due to an incident."

She felt her heart wrench at the woman's feelings, "Do you know what happened…?"

"Oh, Hakuno, he was a victim in those string of accidents," Yuyi said. "Wakasa was a kind boy, recently he had been acting oddly, I should've noticed. He caught up in some bad people, he must have!" She said.

"What did Wakasa do for a job?" Hakuno inquired.

"He was an operator in managing tram traffic. He died during his shift by some mental shutdown, then suffered from a heart attack, they announced it on the news."

An operator for tram traffic? That explained why he always at the station. Also, a string of accidents? That implied that this had occurred multiple times already with other people.

So, Wakasa wasn't this Black Mask's first target.

"Will you be alright?" Hakuno asked in concern.

"Yes…" Yuyi wiped her tears. "I'll have to collaborate with others to set up a funeral. You should get to school, dear."

Hakuno nodded, trying to display sad emotion, but it wasn't easy. She felt bad for being partially responsible for Wakasa's demise, but it wasn't easy to express it with her limited understanding. A side-effect of her AI nature, but one that will improve with time spent with others.

It wasn't entirely like emotionless, she was still human, just didn't occur in those small moments.

"Alright, I'm sorry for your loss," Hakuno said as she picked back up her school bag and left the building.

_She tried not to think about death._

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami sat down at her desk within the class, waiting for the homeroom teacher, Mr. Ushimaru to arrive and begin today's lessons. She zoned out the gossiping students around her, mostly the girls her age would talk about many random topics or rumors. The magus girl let loose a small smile at that, as it was identical to the preliminary rounds in the Moon Cell before she had known it was the Holy Grail War.

She placed aside her school bag, taking out the required materials and her pencil carrier. Her mind kept wandering, thinking back to the metaverse and the explanations given by the Velvet Room's residents. Wakasa had finally been pushed to the back of her thoughts, although it was terrible, the fact that she hadn't interacted with Wakasa much had been a deciding factor. It likely was a subconscious method to keep her from breaking down mentally.

Not that she would, Wakasa was another in a line of deaths by her hand, if in self-defense. She had been tempered by war, she had experience in moving on, it felt bad but it wouldn't hold her back. The important topic at hand was figuring out who or what the Black Mask is.

But she had no leads, she had briefly access the web with her Portable Terminal and looked into the string of incidents related to the trams. But there wasn't anything that would point to a potential clue, all she knew was that these were likely caused by actions done in the metaverse.

Hakuno felt like she could head to the Velvet Room after school to ask the twins more questions, but the magus girl felt like they wouldn't be able or would only reply a vague answer.

For this, Hakuno Kishinami was currently alone.

She frowned, it came back to exploring Mementos and detailing her clues together. But that would prove difficult without Saber, seems she will have to try summoning a Servant in the Velvet Room.

"I'll write down what I know so far…" The girl brought out her Portable Terminal and expanded her notes on what she had for information. It was starting to get a full-length page long now, perhaps it will be a book by the end?

It was a silly thought that made her smile in mild amusement before her emotions returned to a placid monotone.

"Alright! Settle down! Seats now!" The strict voice of Mr. Ushimaru shouted, the students scrambling to sit before they would face his discriminating chalk throw. He stood in front of the class, "Gym and practice is canceled today due to Mr. Kamoshida calling in absent. That's all, open your textbooks, page forty!"

In this class, no student dared begin chatting about rumors when their teacher was present. Hakuno Kishinami did notice that Ryuji, the boy who sat next to her, was on his phone.

He promptly got struck in the head by a flying chalk piece which bounced off him with nearly hit Hakuno if not for her timely dodge.

"Ow! What the hell!?" Ryuji shouted, rubbing his head.

"Pay attention, Sakamoto!" Mr. Ushimaru exclaimed, then turned to write down something on the chalkboard.

"Sheesh," Ryuji put away his phone, still rubbing his head.

"You alright?" Hakuno whispered.

"Huh?" Ryuji glanced at her. "Oh, yeah, don't worry about it. This happens with me from time to time."

She raised an eyebrow but didn't question it.

Besides, this was social science, her worst topic. It would be best to focus on the lecture today.

* * *

The bustling sound of the tram's wheels came to a stop, Hakuno Kishinami exited and entered the Yongen station. She was somewhat tired, not so physically, but rather mental exhaustion from the worries of yesterday, the questions that piled in her head, and also school. She hadn't decided to see Makoto today, instead deciding to head home after the day's end. The Digital Human adjusted her bag and walked forward down the escalator, stepping off she turned to head down the hall but was stopped by an individual.

"Pardon me," A familiar voice said.

It was Rani, the brown-skinned girl her age, long light purple hair trailed down in an odd pattern, Hakuno half expected to see her unique clothing, but was caught off-guard by the casual dress.

"Sorry," Hakuno replied, forcefully reminding herself that this could this world's counterpart of the homunculus.

Rani blinked, she shifted sideways a bit, then said, "You look familiar…?"

"You too…" The magus answered. "I'm Hakuno Kishinami."

"Rani Re-Atlasia," She bowed politely in greeting.

Hakuno vaguely recalled that her Rani, from the Moon Cell, didn't have any last name. But the name 'Re-Atlasia' sounded familiar, was it related to her professor in some way? Oh, wait, she can recall it now.

"Related to Sialim Eltnam Re-Atlasia?" Hakuno inquired.

A sudden beeping noise echoed from her Portable Terminal, Hakuno ignored it for now.

"Yes, she's my parent," Rani replied. "You know?"

The magus noted that Rani didn't say 'mother' just 'parent'.

"The Altas Institution?" Hakuno wanted to clarify.

Rani expressed mild confusion, before correcting her, "It's the Atlas Company."

Hakuno nodded, "I must have misread," She said. "Can I help you?"

"Don't know…" Rani seemed to examine Hakuno for a moment, then suddenly the girl reached into her own bag and pulled out something, it looked like a slip of paper. She handed it over, "You should come to visit. I'm interested in you."

"Okay…" Hakuno said, taking the slip, glancing at it briefly to see it being permission granted to visit a certain area within the Atlas Company. "Thank you," Hakuno said.

"Next Tuesday, be there?" Rani said.

"I will be there," Hakuno replied.

The purple-haired girl nodded, turned, and went to the escalator to leave by the tram.

Hakuno Kishinami smiled at the nostalgic conversation she just had, the personality of Rani VIII was exactly the same as this counterpart. The magus placed the gifted slip into her pocket, then reached for her Private Terminal to see what the notification was about.

"Huh?" Hakuno said.

There on the screen were the words…

**Navigation Candidate Found: Sialim Eltnam Re-Atlasia.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**: Another chapter! On FGO I got NP5 Passionlip, NP1 Melt, and NP5 BB! Not Kiara though… Oh well! Also Maxed out all the new Hakuno CEs. Anycase, enjoy the chapter everyone!

**TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere**: More Rani! We need more Rani! True, it was never stated that she wouldn't work with them on occasion or vice versa!

**Xirons20**: Perhaps.

**Simple405**: With Hakuno, we never know! She sure does love changing canon on us!

**Engineer4Ever**: Flirting without it being flirting.

**Achen5041**: Doubtful. Joker and Hakuno have separate Velvet Rooms. Igor specifically states to Hakuno that she has a 'parallel Velvet Room'. Likely it has something to do with the Moon Cell, that troublesome OP supercomputer.

**Ramenblitz**: Thanks! I really don't like how stories just randomly give powers or abilities of one universe to a character from another universe. So I always make it a solid point in my Digital Human Series to never do that. I also know that doing a complete adaption of a show is super boring, like, what's the point of fanfiction then!? Anyway, I'm enjoying Persona 3 Portable!

_What lies in the body, the heart, and the soul? Are they but physical and metaphysical? The flame caused by her actions now seeks to devour her, but the road to her deletion is yet to be paved. Can this Digital Human change her path?_

* * *

_Digital/Culmination_

Chapter 9: The Fate Which Still Remains

Hakuno Kishinami glanced out the window from her room, the gentle natural rhythm of rainfall beating against the building and the streets outside created a pleasant relaxed atmosphere. The magus girl knew that later today she would be visiting the Atlas Corporation's main building in Akihabara, an event that admittedly felt anxious about. But, Hakuno had every intention of heading there to meet with this world's counterpart of her friend, Rani.

Of course, hopefully, the rain will let up before then. But if not, she should look around at what clothing she had for this weather.

She glanced at her Portable Terminal, there weren't any messages from Rani or Makoto. It was almost disheartening, a reminder of how lonely she was without the nearby presence of a Servant to speak to her. For most of the Holy Grail War, she was surrounded by dozens of Masters to a grim few towards its end before… Nobody except for her Servant and friend… And the lifelike NPCs created by the Moon Cell to act as staff.

The teenage girl sighed, it was evidently clear that the Moon Cell's kill-or-be-killed tournament loomed over her mind even after its decisive end. She kept making comparisons of her time within the cyberspace to her experiences here.

It wasn't her fault, the war made nearly the entirety of her memories. There hadn't been much of anything else save for perhaps the vague false memories of a high-school student beseeched to Masters in the preliminary round.

These thoughts filled her mind when hadn't anything to do.

After all, no school today, weekend's end.

Perhaps she should head out, even if it is raining, it'll be quite a novel experience, and it wouldn't be an efficient use of free time to only do one specific thing until evening. There was plenty to do in the morning light rather than just sit around.

Not to mention, there was also the need to visit the Velvet Room to summon another Servant.

But the only entrance to the place was located near the school.

Hakuno Kishinami sighed and decided to leave her Private Room and head downstairs, after dressing a bit warmly with an overlay jacket and long skirt with knee-high pantyhose. Hakuno headed to the ground floor, glancing around for her guardian but instead spotted a note on the dining table, which she picked up and read through its content.

"She's gone for today," Hakuno said and placed the paper back down.

The magus girl grabbed hold of a moderately-sized umbrella, slipped on her shoes. and stepped outside. She unfolded the tool to cover from the rainfall, before proceeding to walk into the main streets of Yongenjaya.

A few minutes went by…

The beating of the rain against the man-made structures and the umbrella was unlike anything in the Moon Cell. The scents, sight, and sounds all worked together to create a very relaxing mood.

Well, until a sudden sound of thunder nearly caused her to jump. After that brief second scare, any following cracks didn't falter Hakuno.

She trekked down Yongen, noting a few establishments and oddities that had only passed her eye beforehand. Such as a batting cage, closed movie theatre, an old local store, and also the entryway into that odd clinic that Miss Yuyi spoke of.

Hakuno Kishinami didn't have any reason to head into a medical facility and hoped that she never would need too. She did have some basic first-aid knowledge to tend any minor injuries herself. Though, she recalled that the shadows may aim directly at her instead of her Servant. As quick or defensive a Heroic Spirit can be, they couldn't be everywhere at once.

It wasn't a guarantee that battles will be one against one, she will have to think about facing against increasingly larger groups. It wouldn't be easy, but she would improvise.

A chime noise of a doorbell signaled Hakuno Kishinami's entrance into Leblanc Cafe. The aroma of ground coffee beans saturated the air, leading the teenage girl to sit at the long wooden bar instead of the booths.

Did she come here at a whim? Perhaps hunger led her?

Well, Caster did say something about food being a way into a girl's heart…?

Wait, what did that even mean anyway?

"What can I do for you?" Leblanc's owner, Sojiro, asked. There were a few other customers, apparently, the place didn't receive that many people according to Miss Yuyi.

"Can I have curry and…" Hakuno trailed off for a moment. "Something light for coffee?"

She had no clue about coffee, her first experience with the beverage had been when Miss Yuyi brought her here.

"New to coffee?" Sojiro said. "I'll get you a blend I recommend for beginners."

"Thank you," The young girl replied.

Hakuno Kishinami glanced toward the sound of somebody coming down the stairs, it was the now familiar individual known as Ren Amamiya.

He briefly looked her way, acknowledging her presence within Leblanc, "Morning."

"Morning," Hakuno replied. "Do you work here?" She questioned out of curiosity

He nodded, "Part-time," Ren answered.

"That's nice, you heading out now?" She questioned. "Errands?"

"Of a sort," He replied. "Take care," He waved as he walked to leave the cafe.

"You too," Hakuno responded as she waited for her order.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami looked at the closed school gate, the entryway into Shujin Academy, the lone girl looked out of place in the rain. But the magus had a reason to take the trams here, she turned around and walked down the small passageway and eventually spotted the doorway into the Velvet Room.

Without any other place to access it, outside of Mementos, this left Hakuno Kishinami without a choice in how to enter the strange area but having to head back here every time. It was inconvenient to be sure, but there wasn't anything she could do about it.

She took a breath and pushed open the entrance, stepping into the blue light and arriving mysteriously into the classroom design with multiple doors and a long window.

"Looks like you're here to receive more lessons!" The authoritative, childlike voice of Caroline exclaimed.

Justine stood up from a desk, holding a clipboard in her arm, "Welcome back to the Velvet Room, student. Do you have need of anything today?"

Hakuno Kishinami noted the absence of Igor, but wasn't surprised. The 'principle' of the Velvet Room had informed her of his limited availability.

The magus spoke up, "You mentioned restrictions?" She was curious as to the limitations forced on to her due to the Wakasa incident.

"That's correct!" Caroline said. "Due to your mess up, Justine and I have discussed and enforced numerous restrictions. The Alteration of the Heart, Ascension, Soul Attunement, Servants, Mystic Codes, and other functions will be limited to our discretion."

Justine continued for her sister, "While you may access the Velvet Room's features, as is your right as a student, what you may do will be limited to the boundaries we've set."

Hakuno titled her head, "What would I have to do to lift these?"

Caroline and Justine faltered for a moment, the former glancing back at a wall with a pink tint on her cheeks while the latter hid her face behind the clipboard she carried.

The magus girl blinked, "Is something wrong…?" She asked confused.

"Nothing's wrong!" Caroline retorted, facing her again. "Just… We were going over that!" The young child tapped her foot against a nearby desk, then glanced to Justine. "Hey, do you have anything?"

"I guess we can help the student improve?" Justine inquired.

"Isn't that what we've been doing anyway?" Caroline stated.

A few seconds passed before they nodded to each other in some silent agreement.

"Alright, listen," Caroline directed towards Hakuno Kishinami. "If you can prove to us by doing particular tasks, we'll lift a few restrictions. Maybe if you get your grades all the way up we'll even add something special."

"As Caroline said," Justine continued with a smile. "The first task is to increase your Confidants, once you've achieved a certain milestone, we'll inform you."

Hakuno nodded in agreement, it wouldn't be easy, especially considering she thought herself not a very charismatic person, "Alright, I'll try my best."

She's made a deal with her twin teachers…

_Hakuno's vision was engulfed in a sea of flames, a strange sensation tugged at her heart._

_**I am thou, thou art I**_

_**Thou hast acquired a new vow**_

_**It shall become the circuit of hope that empowers thy will to survive**_

_**With the birth of the ALTER EGO Class, I have obtained the pool of mana that shall douse the flames of deletion to reveal new mysteries**_

_The flames dimmed as the unknown feminine voice faded away, returning her vision to normality._

"Now, what do you need?" Caroline asked.

This was it, Hakuno Kishinami's first voluntary attempt at contracting a Heroic Spirit. Her prior experience in partnering with a Servant in the Moon Cell had been completely accidental.

_It had been a call for help, a desperate cry against her approaching demise. The willful defiance of death._

"I'll like to summon a Servant," Hakuno said.

"Justine, you handle this!" Caroline pointed her ruler at the twin.

"Here is the Heroic Spirit Compendium," Justine walked closer, Hakuno remarked internally at the child's small figure even compared to her own stature. "Currently available Servant Classes are listed here."

Hakuno noted that the available Servant Classes were directly tied to the Confidants she currently had: Rider, Lancer, Alter Ego, and… Ruler?

She didn't have anything for Ruler, she was curious as to why it was available.

Also, what was an Alter Ego and Ruler Class? They certainly weren't the seven Servant Classes she'd seen in the Holy Grail War. Then again, Twice's Savior was also something else… Perhaps there were more but she hadn't the chance to meet them.

Hakuno didn't know what to expect later down the line and considering that Rani's parent was a candidate for something Metaverse-related, perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to try an unconventional Servant. She didn't know why the counterpart of her Rani's professor had something to do with the strange realm… But it likely wasn't good.

"I want to summon the Ruler Class Servant," Hakuno stated.

"Step forward near the summoning circle," Justine opened the pathway.

The magus girl breathed in deep and exhaled as she walked in front of the mystical carving. Justine came to her side and suddenly poked Hakuno's hand with a needle, letting a drop of blood fall to the ground. Hakuno winced a bit from the sudden pain but didn't voice any argument, this was magecraft after all.

Her Portable Terminal made a chiming noise. An emotionless, robotic voice escaped it.

**[Inheritor Input Accepted.]**

**[Activating Summoning Matrix]**

**[Desiginating Specific Servant Class Container.]**

**[Summoning…]**

The circle lit up with light, blinding Hakuno for a brief moment and forced her hand to cover her eyes.

_Her magic circuits surged with od, inner magical energy._

She felt a connection to a new contract just as the light dimmed.

Hakuno Kishinami looked back at the summoning circle.

There was a humanoid figure, a white man standing over one-hundred and ninety centimeters tall, a boggling height that dwarfed the female Master. His black hair was covered by a white cap with a golden J attached to its front top. A pair of blue eyes nearly covered in the shadow by the hat, a long white trenchcoat and pants covered his entire body save for the open coat's center revealing a high-collared undershirt and a buckled strap going diagonally across.

He reached up to his cap, lifting it only a bit to allow him to gaze at Hakuno Kishinami, a brief examination that lasted only a moment before he shook his head.

"Good grief, you've gotten wrapped up in all this," His voice was deep. "I guess I'll have to stick around. Right, I'm Kujo, Jotaro. Ruler Class."

"Hakuno Kishinami, I'm the Master," She introduced herself in proper manners. "Thank you for answering my call?"

A soundable click echoed in the room followed the opening of a Path's doorway.

"Good job, student," Caroline complimented. "Servant summoning successful."

Justine nodded, "The Path of Culmination had also opened. Your Servant will rest there until you call from within the Metaverse."

"I'll put you as active," Hakuno said to the male Heroic Spirit. "Please take care of me."

"I'll get accommodated to my new room," He spoke. "I also need to know more about what's occurring. This Moon Cell only provided a bare minimum."

Hakuno nodded, "I've been writing a journal of the information so far. I'll make a copy for you." It was best to get him and any future Servants filled in with how the Metaverse worked for them and their Master.

He pulled down his cap and walked into the recently opened door, vanishing behind the dark void that obscured any view into its contents.

Another chimed echoed from her Portable Terminal, but she recognized this one as the timer alert.

She should be heading to the Altas Corporation building now.

"I'll visit later, please excuse me!" Hakuno said and proceeded to leave the Velvet Room.

Hopefully, she can learn more at Altas Corporation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Important Author's Note: **I'll like to take a bit of time to explain the previous chapter's surprise Servant. For the longest while, I was conflicted between doing a Persona or a JoJo Digital Human story, eventually deciding Persona. But I still wanted something from JoJo, so I decided that one of the three new Servants would be something from it knowing that it can be a turn-off for some of my readers who don't particularly enjoy multi-crossovers. Jotaro is the only JoJo-related thing in this story, there will not be any other Stand users or JoJo material. He's primarily a Servant contracted with Hakuno Kishinami. He's a support character, not a main one.

All the other new Servants are ones that have appeared in other Fate media. I hope this explanation serves to resolve some readers of the doubts, but I understand if you decide that this story is not for you. I myself don't particularly enjoy when a story suddenly becomes multi-crosser.

Anyway! Enjoy the chapter!

A NEW ORIGINAL ART COVER! Deviant Art Link Here for a bigger view: fav me/ddadkc0

_What lies in the body, the heart, and the soul? Are they but physical and metaphysical? The flame caused by her actions now seeks to devour her, but the road to her deletion is yet to be paved. Can this Digital Human change her path?_

* * *

_Digital/Culmination_

Chapter 10: Two Perspectives

Hakuno Kishinami blinked multiple times as she looked up at the massively-sized building that was the Altas Company's headquarters. It wasn't a skyscraper, but it was impressively constructed with about thirty stories, akin to an expensive suite or hotel. She didn't know what the company did, the Atlas Institute had fallen with the disappearance of Earth's mana back in her world, Rani VIII was the last known member and homunculi to live.

The magus shook her head, she shouldn't deeply compare her original world with this one.

She reached into her pocket and brought out the slip, it was the written permission that Rani had gifted her yesterday. Supposedly, this would allow her to access different floors than the public normally wouldn't be able to enter under the guise of a personal tour.

Regardless, Hakuno entered the building, seeing the lobby where numerous individuals, employees, and customers, were chatting with busywork. She felt a bit out of place here but logically knew that it was just a personal perspective.

"You're here."

Hakuno Kishinami nearly jumped in surprise. She turned to face Rani Re-Atlasia, who looked at the magus with a stoic expression. After taking a few seconds to recollect herself, Hakuno spoke.

"Yes, you did invite me," She said, revealing the slip.

"I'm glad," Rani said, though her face didn't display it. "We can spend time in my resident room."

"Resident… Room?" Hakuno asked confused.

"Place I stay at while she works," Rani explained, expecting the question. The purple-haired girl motioned Hakuno to follow, which the magus decided to do. As they walked, Rani continued. "Altas is a research institute, wide variety, primarily medical-related. No specific study, many independent, kept in safety guidelines."

Hakuno Kishinami blinked at the words that Rani spilled as if her friend's counterpart was used to answering questions pertaining to Altas business. The Digital Human didn't know too much about the Atlas Institute back in her world, Rani and Rin didn't speak much about it unless related to problems Hakuno encountered against other Masters. But, seeing Rani, it was possible that the Altas Company had similarities to her world's own that was more than just the namesake.

"Wasn't going to ask that," Hakuno said. "I wanted to know about you," She finished.

"Daughter of CEO, I have some experience. Planning to enroll in college for multiple degrees," Rani answered like a machine.

It unnerved Hakuno Kishinami, why did Rani have this sort of speech pattern? Even Rani VIII in the Moon Cell didn't have this particular manner of speaking, almost robotic, different from even a self-aware AI such as her.

"Don't care about that," Hakuno said as they both entered an elevator, Rani sliding some key card into a detector of some description. "Why did you feel interested in me?"

"My… Mother…" Rani had difficulty in saying that word. "Expressed that I should find someone to discover myself."

At least that was similar enough to what Hakuno knew.

"Thank you," Hakuno said, trying to keep from further comparing this world's Rani to the one within the Moon Cell. They had similarities, but each was their own individual.

Rani glanced at her oddly, which wasn't unexpected, the girl must be mildly confused on Hakuno Kishinami's familiarity with her. The elevator reached its destination with a 'ding!' sound, opening its metallic door to allow both girls entrance into the floor. It was a rather spacious room, and clearly, Rani had been in the area many times as she walked in. Hakuno followed, looking at the furniture, electronic devices, and even a small kitchen of sorts.

Frankly, it all remained Hakuno of the Student Council Room, but more… Luxurious.

"There's tea," Rani revealed, already prepared on top of a small table in front of a couch.

Looks like she had been anticipating Hakuno for a while, there are even snacks!

Hakuno Kishinami craved some snacks.

As such, the magus girl sat down on the couch, next to the other girl, and began to partake in snacks and tea. While the tea was good, it was better when eaten with the different cookies. This was perhaps the first time Hakuno got to indulge herself in treats, the ones that Moon Cell provided in the commissionary just weren't up to par.

Her taste buds were in sugar heaven…

She had expected some sort of serious meeting, a surprise visit from an adversary, or anything that would bring her more trouble really. But, to her astonishment, Hakuno spent the evening with a purple-haired girl that was more monotone than she was, and she enjoyed it. They had a casual conversation related to everyday occurrences, the magus admittedly didn't have much to talk about so she detailed a few things at Shujin Academy. Rani only seemed to half-listen about them, but that was more than could be said about some people.

On the Atlas's girl side, Rani chatted about very few topics, but what she did converse about Hakuno noted for later.

"You can't seem to hold any friends?" Hakuno questioned in confusion.

"After a month they leave, you might too," Rani Re-Atlasia replied.

"Can't you figure out why? That's very strange," The magus asked.

The purple-haired girl shook her head, "No. Just after a month no more contact. Most move away."

"Who was your last friend?"

Rani paused, thinking for a moment, "Chiho Kata." She answered.

It was an unfamiliar name, but Hakuno Kishinami marked it as a potential information source if she could find the presumably female person. She could journey back into Mementos but decided to hold off on that and instead see what could be found in the real world first. The following week there would be three days of no school, a suitable time to then venture into the cognitive world, before then she would investigate Chiho Kata.

Information gathering... Just like back in the Moon Holy Grail War.

All to see what the mystery behind Sialim Eltnam Re-Atlasia is and why her friend's mother was a candidate for the MetaNav.

There was something to it, and Rani clearly didn't view her parent as a mother than just her legal guardian, Hakuno may not be well versed in relationships but even she knew that wasn't normal.

She glanced to the entertainment system attached to the flat screen television, it looked mostly unused and the few games nearby were still wrapped up. Her fake highschool memories shoved into her head in the Moon Cell's preliminary rounds provided an adequate amount of cultural and knowledge background, which included these devices.

Curiosity got the best of her, besides, she never got the chance to play with a friend before.

"Hey, Rani… Want to play a game?"

* * *

The doorbell chimed with a pleasant tingle as Ren Amamiya, known as Joker to his companions, returned to Leblanc Cafe. He had finished his daylight business by spending time with Ryuji, which had been rather fun for an exercise. His Confidant had increased with his friend, but that was just a side benefit for spending time with his comrade, the real positive was just hanging out without the stress of reality bearing down on them.

"Hey, you're back," Soujiro greeted warmly, only glancing his way for a moment before continuing his work on a coffee order.

Ren nodded, his mind wandering a bit on what he should do for his free evening hours. Then, gentle padding of a paw on his shoulder indicated that Morgana wished to speak with him in private. The teenager walked past the booths and towards the end of the building, going up the stairway into the attic which had been cleaned up and reorganized by him many weeks ago into a bedroom.

A black cat jumped out of his bag and onto a desk, Morgana stretched for a minute before sitting upright and facing Ren Amamiya.

"To begin, I'm positive that Kamoshida experienced a change of heart. If yesterday's absence spoke of anything, it's that he certainly didn't suffer a mental breakdown," Morgana started. "But I wanted to talk about another thing."

"Something bothering you?" Ren asked.

"I didn't want to talk about this to the others yet, but it's been bothering me ever since a few days back, it might be related to my missing memories perhaps…" He trailed off for a moment, shook his head then continued. "Do you remember the other transfer student?"

"Hakuno Kishinami," The boy replied in acknowledgment.

The brown-haired girl had gotten a bit of his attention and was now slowly becoming a common figure he'd spot in the morning if her visits to Leblanc Cafe on her free days were any indication. Her brief visit to the school roof had been a surprise for the Phantom Thieves, but there wasn't anything wrong with it. Though, if Ren had an opinion about Hakuno, it would be that she was rather expressionless most of the time.

Most of the time, that is, there was an intense shine to her eyes when Kamoshida tried to intimidate her.

"Yeah, Kishinami," Morgana said. "Don't know why but I feel intrigued by her, nothing that would compromise me of course! Just a…" He struggled to find a way to adequately describe it. "Enchanted? No, that's not it… I can't find the words yet but I can just feel that she's an important person… Kinda like you, Joker, but different."

"Similar, but different," Ren said. "Perhaps she's someone you knew?"

"Maybe? But she's not familiar, that day she visited us at the school rooftop was the first time I saw her. The first time you did I couldn't peak out the bag, and Kamoshida's cognition is not the same, regardless I didn't feel like I knew her."

"So what do you want to do?" He questioned.

"I was thinking of following her to her home and checking around a bit, as a cat, you have no idea how stealthy I can be!" Morgana praised himself. "So I'll be gone after school at times unless you schedule a meeting. I'll be back in evening hours!" He reassured.

Ren nodded, "So tomorrow?"

"Maybe, I'll let you know ahead of time," Morgana said. "I'll be fine if Hakuno does somehow notice me, she seems very nice!"

"You got sushi last time from her, that's why," He pointed out.

"I mean… There's that… But I know she's a good person!" Morgana insisted. "For now though, how about I teach you to make a few new tools?"

* * *

Ren Amamiya his eyes opened to the cold, dark roof of a prison cell. He brought himself upright, feeling the drag of iron chains attached to his wrists weight on him, his clothes now but the cast of black and white prison garments. The inmate's eyes drew to the cell's door, barred by metal and locked, his feet dragged him up and standing. He knew this place, the realm that only he could view and visit in the cognitive world.

The Velvet Room.

He had not willingly entered it this time, so that must mean the Velvet Room's master, Igor, had called to him.

The young man walked towards the cell's entrance and grabbed the bars with his hands, looking into the prison, a wide circular room with a lone desk in the center and a long-nosed man sitting at it, twin girls at his side dressed in blue warden attire.

Caroline and Justine stepped up to the cell, the former slammed a disciplinary tool against its iron, creating a mild racket that echoed.

"About time you woke up, inmate!" Caroline shouted in a harsh tone.

"Our Master has called you here," Justine said in a kinder voice.

Ren looked at the prison master.

Igor chuckled mildly, then spoke, "Tomorrow is the day in which you shall receive the truth of your work. Shall it succeed? Or shall it fail? An anxious answer now sits behinds an opening curtain," He spoke.

"It'll succeed," Ren said, he was confident that it would.

"A bold statement, but one well-spoken," He remarked. "This game is becoming quite interesting, and with a new player, I'm eager to see how it plays."

A new player? Another cryptic sentence from him.

"Another Persona-user?" Ren inquired.

Caroline laughed, "Ha! Not exactly, inmate!"

"You are the Trickster," Justine began. "The other is the Inheritor. They are two different roles, both under our guidance."

"Though the student is a piece of work," Caroline said. "It's hard to remember what we do for the other when in the other's room."

Another room, there was another Velvet Room. He wasn't exclusive, well, not entirely at least. So what was this Inheritor? Who was this Inheritor…?

Ren thought about what Morgana said, Hakuno Kishinami felt like Joker but different. It is possible she is this 'Inheritor', but there was barely any proof of it. Hakuno Kishinami also didn't react to Morgana talking, which likely meant she only heard a cat's speech. So, Hakuno was mostly out of the picture, unless she spontaneously gained access to the Metaverse in the time since this morning's brief chat.

He couldn't ask the twin wardens, as stated, it was difficult for them to recall the other's Velvet Room while in his. Both that also went both ways, the Inheritor couldn't ask about him either. So he was in the clear against potential identity problems.

"In light of this new change, I will grant earlier access to some of the Velvet Room's features," Igor said. "Use them wisely in your pursuit of rehabilitation..."

His grin was the last thing Ren Amamiya saw his drowsiness crept back in and darkness took him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**: Another short chapter, hope everyone enjoys it. Sorry for not sending out replies last chapter, it was exam week, I was a bit stressed out! Understandably so, haha! Anyway, I'm working on Digital/Kaiju next followed by Digital Extra.

**Starlight's Poet**: The story is slow-paced, but every chapter brings it forward a bit more.

**Korrowe**: Diamond is Unbreakable Jotaro.

**Kithrin**: There's a reason why I made him Ruler, and your points will be brought up in-story at a later point.

**Daemon of Crawling Tentacles**: Unlike to happen, both Hakuno and Ritsuka represent the player, blank slates. They are also supposed to be everyday individuals caught up in larger-than-life situations.

**Guisniperman**: I'm sure Hakuno can manage it!

**Daureod**: It was going to be a set shortly after Diamond is Unbreakable's beginning, Hakuno would arrive and lead to a series of events that derail the canon situation… As she does.

_What lies in the body, the heart, and the soul? Are they but physical and metaphysical? The flame caused by her actions now seeks to devour her, but the road to her deletion is yet to be paved. Can this Digital Human change her path?_

* * *

_Digital/Culmination_

Chapter 11: Change Oddity

Hakuno Kishinami walked the increasingly familiar road from the train station to Shujin Academy, having awoken slightly earlier than usual and dressed in school uniform with practiced precision after taking a hygienic shower. It was a bright, sunny day by the time she approached the educational facility, only a few students were arriving for now, most of them likely belonging to clubs or the Student Council.

"Oh, arriving early?" The voice of the Japanese Language teacher, Ms. Kawakami, spoke with approval, walking up to her from the same direction the girl came from. "Good to know you have your priorities straight, an example transfer and honor student."

There was a clear bit of annoyed expression, but it wasn't directed at Hakuno Kishinami, whatever the purpose the faculty member kept it behind her professional mask.

"Morning," The magus greeted. "Odd week."

"Tell me about it," The woman answered. "Morning as well, um…" She seemed to think for a moment. "Kishinami, correct?"

Hakuno nodded.

Kawakami smiled, "Sorry, odd week as you said. You keeping up well with your classes? You joined part way into the term," She said with visible concern for her student's progress.

It reminded Hakuno of Taiga during the Preliminary Rounds, a good teacher that cared for their students, even the ones not in their homeroom.

"I'm fine," She replied. "Makoto helps."

"Niijima?" Kawakami said in slight surprise, but it faded back into a gentle expression. "Pleased to know your senior is helping you, Kishinami. You arrived early to meet her?"

She did not, Hakuno only woke earlier than usual, and didn't have some forced Velvet Room visit or scarring memory of her counterpart in her dreams last night. So, the Digital Human had a quite sound and restful sleep, a miracle for once.

A full night's sleep, not that she didn't feel rested before, just no wake-up thought contemplation this time.

Though, now that Kawakami mentioned, perhaps she should visit Makoto? As the Student Council President, the black-haired teenager should have arrived earlier to school than the rest of the student body. Makoto was a reliable source of information for school-related topics, and she knew some trivia as well. Not to mention, interacting with the girl was quite pleasant for the magus.

Hakuno won't ponder long about it, "I will try to," She said.

Kawakami nodded, "Nice meeting you again, keep up the good behavior." With that, the teacher continued walking into the building.

The Digital Human watched her go before digging into her uniform's pocket and pulling out her Portable Terminal. She tapped for the chat and wrote a brief message to Makoto Niijima, then slipped the device back into its previous position and entered Shujin Academy.

She heard a chime shortly after, Makoto confirming her presence at school.

Hakuno Kishinami entered the building, switched her shoes at the shoe box, then trekked up to the third floor. Only a few minutes past since the reply and the brown-haired schoolgirl knocked on the door into the Student Council Room before sliding it open.

Makoto was the only one here.

"Where's the rest of the Student Council?" Hakuno questioned.

"We don't have many members," Makoto said. "I'm the only one here currently," She said, motioning her hand in a wave, addressing the state of the room void of people, yet cluttered with papers on the table.

That was a minor difference between Shujin Academy and Tsukumihara Academy, but Hakuno wasn't really concerned about the size or activities of the Student Council.

Hakuno blinked, entered and slid the door closed, she walked up to the table and sat across the Student Council President. "Want some help?"

"You don't need to do that," Makoto replied quickly. "Aren't you having any trouble with your schoolwork? The first term exams are only a few short weeks away."

"No, all the work has been simple enough," Hakuno said truthfully.

She was cheating with advanced knowledge from the Moon Cell's fake high school memories. But Makoto didn't need to know that. It was a bit strange how some of her knowledge exceeded the current education system, there wasn't that much of a disparity in years, only two decades, but perhaps it was just the Moon Cell itself.

Well, except for the Social Sciences, the only topic that eluded her. But a bit of dedicated work solved it.

Hakuno smiled a bit, all this thinking about school, homework, clubs… How nostalgic.

"Well…" Makoto seemed hesitant.

Regardless, the Digital Human picked up a writing utensil and began looking through the papers. It was a large list of school budgeting and requests, something she was quite familiar in thanks to the school background of the Moon Cell. She skimmed through the mathematics done by her student peers, calculations and equations solved at insane speeds in her head before marking down the corrections.

Hakuno handed it to Makoto, who blanked for a moment as she glanced over the newly written down arithmetic done by the second-year student.

"I don't have all the variables," Hakuno stated. "I don't know if cheaper materials exist than what's noted already."

"But… Huh…" Makoto Niijima kept glancing down at the paper, Hakuno assumed the older girl was checking the math out. She looked up at the transfer student, "Is mathematics your best subject?"

"World History," She replied. "Though it's a close second."

"Honor student indeed," The Student Council President commented. "If only your Social Science skills were as impressive," She teased.

Hakuno let loose a smile, "My weakness."

Niijima nodded as she reached to take a sip of tea in a plastic bottle. Hakuno had a sudden thought come up in her head, and she curiously tilted her head at Makoto as to why that is.

Unfortunately, that thought was quickly interrupted as Makoto started choking on her own drink, spilling some on the floor as she tried in vain to hold it in while turning away from Hakuno.

"Are you okay?" Hakuno asked in concern, expression returning to normal.

"I'm… Fine…" Makoto responded, catching her breath and clearing her lungs with a few last coughs. "Just went down the wrong way… Yeah, that's all. Nothing else besides that."

What a strange sentence, but Hakuno wouldn't question it or the slight pink tint on her senior's face.

"Moving on, there is a school-wide assembly soon," Makoto stated. "So let's get through this as much as we can before then," She wasn't denying the younger girl's help anymore, not with how stubborn Hakuno was.

For a rather plain-looking, nearly monotone junior, she was quite determined…

Makoto would keep the words 'and cute' locked deep in her mind.

Hakuno Kishinami was none the wiser of her friend's inner thoughts.

"Okay," She answered and continued looking through papers.

However, the magus girl was a bit curious as to why there was an unplanned morning assembly today, there hadn't been any announcement of one in the prior days.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami stood as just one more person in the mass of students within the assembly, most students were in proper attire like her, only a few have minor alterations. However, in the sea of Japanese, Hakuno spotted the foreign hair color of who she recalled belonged to the girl on the roof a few days ago. She really was an oddity, but the magus didn't seek to dive further into it.

Her friend, Makoto, has mentioned this school-wide assembly a little ahead of time. But as expected, most students were chatting about its sudden announcement or topics possibly related to it.

By habit, Hakuno had tuned her hearing in listening for new information. It had revealed quite a few interesting facts which had occurred in the school prior to her transfer. For one, there had been an attempted suicide by a female student. Secondly, the topic of the calling card was in hot debate. Thirdly, the volleyball coach, Kamoshida, had been absent a day after the card's appearance.

Hakuno had been aware of the two latter events but wasn't of the apparent suicide. Perhaps if she had paid more attention to gossip she would have been, but such information was unreliable.

Shujin Academy's principal walked up to the center stage behind a podium. He cleared his throat vocally in the microphone, silencing the assembly of students.

And began to talk about the recently attempted suicide and bright futures…

At the very least, Hakuno knew that whoever was the student hadn't died. She could sympathize with that.

Then, the loud slam of a closing door echoed in the assembly hall, interrupting the principal's speech. Hakuno Kishinami glanced over and spotted a man, slouched yet standing, that was…

"Mr. Kamoshida?!" The Principle gave the name.

"I… Have been reborn." Kamoshida began. "That is why I will confess everything to you all…"

It was a radical shift in personality than what Hakuno Kishinami remembered him like, she watched curiously, with focused attention, as Kamoshida walked to the stage while the school students began talking amongst themselves.

Barely a few minutes passed through this confession…

And Hakuno Kishinami was very much concerned.

It wasn't the confession of Kamoshida's immoral acts that concerned her, but rather the fact that he had become suicidal in wanting to repent. His entire personality, which had boasted confidence and arrogance in equal measure before, had become completely shattered. It wasn't just a coincidence that this happened after the Calling Card's reveal a few days ago.

There wasn't a real-world explanation to why this would happen, especially at how quickly at the rate Kamoshida changed.

However, when taking into context the cognitive world.

These Phantom Thieves had done something, they had 'stolen' his heart.

As explained by the residents of the Velvet Room, a person's cognitive self can tie directly to the one in the real world. The word 'heart' had come up a few times in the Velvet Room, it clearly meant more than just its original metaphorical meaning.

Hakuno Kishinami did not approve, this was forcing a state of being on another individual, a complete mental alteration of the person.

_The memories of something similar… A rogue AI suppressing and enhancing mental aspects of Masters… A timeline that was both her and not her's._

She forced away the vague memory, that seemed to be another side-effect of her brief period inside the Moon Cell Core. Regardless, while she may disapprove of this method, she also needed to know how the Phantom Thieves accomplished it without killing the cognitive self.

And that involved discovering who were the Phantom Thieves, a question that was likely on many minds.

But, she had an advantage, the group likely was using the Metaverse in some manner. Hakuno could try tracking them down through there?

Hakuno put it on her mental list to note on her Private Terminal as she left the assembly hall after the teachers began their attempts to disperse the students after the blond girl… Ann's retort at Kamoshida's suicidal remark, preventing his self-inflicted demise.

It was good that he wasn't going to die, even if he had done those immoral deeds. The individual that did those actions and the person that was now crying on the stage were now two different people. There wouldn't be any sort of recompense, it wouldn't be right.

After all, Hakuno Kishinami didn't have the same background deeds of her own real counterpart, even if she was a digital clone of sorts.

Also… She had directly killed Wakasa through the Metaverse, even if unintentionally, Hakuno would try to prevent that from happening again. These Phantom Thieves would've caused an indirect death if not for Ann's intervention.

In any case, this was the only day of school for most of the week. She would think upon her to-do list after school, such as investigating Rani's previous friend, explore more of Mementos, figure out more about her Velvet Room's Paths, and now discover and converse with whoever were the Phantom Thieves… Not to mention, the Black Mask.

It was a whole bunch of tasks.

But unlike in the Moon Cell, Hakuno Kishinami had time on her side now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note**: Thanks everyone for the continued support! I'm glad that people are enjoying the story and the series!

**Engineer4Ever**: Inheritor, Hakuno is the Inheritor. It's a title I've been using throughout my Digital Human series.

**Yasulong**: Which is exactly the point of Hakuno's decision. The mental alteration goes against her morals, even if her actions are hypocritical from what she did in the Moon Cell, she would still strive to stay true to her morals.

**PieKnight**: You and many others! Slice of Life and Character Interactions are the best!

**Jiongu-naruto**: No Dio. As stated in a prior author's note, only Jotaro Part 4 will be the only Jojo Servant in this story.

_What lies in the body, the heart, and the soul? Are they but physical and metaphysical? The flame caused by her actions now seeks to devour her, but the road to her deletion is yet to be paved. Can this Digital Human change her path?_

* * *

_Digital/Culmination_

Chapter 12: Information Gathering

Hakuno Kishinami knew that finding information to her questions wasn't as easy as simply visiting the school library. In the Moon Cell Holy Grail, such knowledge was readily available, every subject imaginable was within its re-created library, even if the room couldn't possibly hold it, SERAPH just exchanged books depending on what a Master was searching for.

This wasn't the case in the real world, Hakuno had skills in information gathering, but the difficulty in obtaining it spiked. Of course, it wasn't easy in the Moon Cell, but there was no longer a singular place to obtain reference.

There were a few goals she needed to know.

One, Chiho Kata, the previous friend of Rani. Who, like apparently many before, mysteriously transferred away after becoming friends a month afterward.

Secondly, Mementos and the Velvet Room, which tied into each other. There wasn't anything to do on that angle except for exploring it in the old fashioned way.

Thirdly, the Phantom Thieves, a group of individuals with access to the cognitive world. They used it to commit dangerous mental alterations, like a type of brainwashing. This group might be harder to track down, as she didn't have any leads at the moment as to their identities.

Finally, the Black Mask, which she knew nothing about besides the fact they caused Wakasa to become insane.

Understandably, her first goal was to investigate Chiho, followed up by visits to Mementos, which might give her clues to the Phantasm Thieves and the Black Mask. She just needed to know how the metaverse's principles worked in regards to people's shadows.

So, Hakuno Kishinami sat in front of her tablet in the Private Room at home.

She set to work.

Out of the three separate identities of Chiho Kata that Hakuno found on social media, only one fit a close enough age to be a friend to Rani. However, the available details were limited, and her social presence had vanished completely after a certain date, likely due to her moving away.

It was like Chiho was cutting away all her ties.

Hakuno Kishinami tried the link phone number, but it was unavailable. She attempted other social websites tied to the account, but no further luck.

The magus has barely begun and already was hitting a roadblock. Chiho Kata had truly tried to erase her presence from previous contacts. To any other individual, it may as well have been impossible to find a lead, but Hakuno Kishinami was a hacker.

And a Spirit Hacker at that.

She was hesitant, it was clear that the Moon Cell was still active, it's looming observation obvious with the Private Room and Servant Summoning. If she were to accidentally connect to the worldwide network with the Moon Cell, the reality-warping device may completely overtake the entire network as it did in her world.

It was puzzling that it had not done so already.

So while she could use her Code Cast to hack into the deeper network, it had the risk of alerting the Moon Cell. It hadn't done anything in Mementos, however, but the real world could be different.

Speaking of Mementos, she could attempt to find Chiho Kata's cognitive counterpart through it, and ask directly instead. But, as with Wakasa, there were risks, however this time she was fully aware of what actions to take and what to avoid.

In the choice between the risks of Mementos and the Moon Cell, for Hakuno Kishinami, it was obvious.

Her hand reached for the Portable Terminal.

* * *

The vivid reds and blacks of Mementos unsettled Hakuno Kishinami, it had a similar coloration to blood and the symbolic hue of death. Still, she would press downward and explore this strange realm in the search for answers. The magus girl arrived in Mementos, she had to be cautious, as the only Ruler was available to call upon and he was a Servant that Hakuno hadn't known about.

Which means her orders will have to be more cautious until she learned Ruler's Skills and Noble Phantasm.

Though, at least she knows his True Name, not that she made the effort to search it up.

Probably for the best to do that later.

She hadn't called upon Ruler yet, there is little to no drain on her od from current 'active' Servants until they manifested. Without the support of the Moon Cell, Hakuno had to be even more concerned about her personal magical energy reserves, else her Heroic Spirits would spell her death from overconsumption.

Hakuno Kishinami walked down the non-functioning escalator to the first floor of Mementos, there was an artificial breeze that went back up, creating an unsettling feeling that Hakuno chose to ignore. This whole place was more unnerving than the Moon Cell's Arena, at least SERAPH had decorated its second floors with stunning visuals of an underwater sea, not the deep crimson tunnels of an underground subway system.

The Digital Human stepped down on the tracks, the area was quite huge, you could fit an entire automobile quite easily in these tunnels. Hakuno continued walking at a steady pace, mapping the region with her Portable Terminal as she did in the Holy Grail War's Arena. But, she didn't recognize the same turns, as if Mementos had shifted its complex. This made it more difficult for her to navigate, especially when she had to avoid the large roaming shadows.

Where was she going to find Chiho Kata's Shadow?

She placed a hand against the tunnel wall.

_Her magic circuits ignited with channeling od alongside the memory flash of a city lit ablaze._

"Code Cast: View Status," Hakuno said.

Information filtered into her thoughts, it was basic and unspecific, and it didn't reach too far. But, its range of effect was sufficient enough to give her a hint towards her goal.

There was a way deeper into Mementos on this floor, Hakuno just had to head northward to find it on this floor.

As for the shadows, she could do something similar to what she'd done against _enemy programs_ in the Arena. Code Cast: Hack, while it was meant to only briefly stun an opponent and prevent enemy Skills, it would be possible to use it to mimic another Code Cast called Release Magic C. Which was a more field-orientated Code Cast to briefly paralyze opponents outside of combat but would dissipate if the target was engaged. It was very specific, but Hack was generally the better option, not to mention, did slightly more damage and also cost less magical energy.

Hakuno Kishinami retracted her hand and let her magic circuits return to a resting state.

She didn't have access to Formal Wear or Mystic Codes, they were too expensive for her to obtain from the tablet in her Private Room. The magus will have to improvise with the Code Casts available.

Also… There wasn't any other way to defend herself, besides a Servant…

The brown-haired girl continued with a cautious pace, avoiding the wandering cognitive monsters with practiced skill. It wasn't too difficult, they paced around in a similar way to _enemy programs_, though their aggro ranges were more manageable, as the shadows didn't pursue you without a line of sight.

But…

Hakuno examined the gateway blocking her passage.

It looked like a solid structure, unlikely to be electronic, would her Code Cast work?

Hakuno leaped out of the way immediately!

A shadow collided with the gate in front of her, as if responding to brute force, it opened wide to reveal a different station and an escalator leading further down.

However, the shadow melted into a puddle than took the form of a large mythological Japanese demon, an oni, sitting upon an invisible seat. It's attention turned to Hakuno, ready to strike by some unknown means.

She wouldn't let have the chance.

_Again, her magic circuits surged with magical energy._

"Ruler!" Hakuno called.

As if coming out of an astralized state, the Heroic Spirit materialized into the cognitive world with a combination of magical and digital effects, a callback to Moon Cell. His stepped forward, looking impassively, face obscured by his large-cap. Then, in a burst of speed, something seemed to come into reality behind him and struck forward with a fist so quickly it was almost a blur to Hakuno Kishinami's trained eye. The kinetic force sent the oni-inspired cognition towards the wall, impacting it with a harsh thud.

The magus examined the ghostly figure seemingly in her Servant's control, she didn't have any direct comparisons but it had a similar bulk to Rani's Lu Bu, if slightly smaller in size. Its skin had a blue hue, long black hair, and it wore golden armor and white scarf and cloth on its body.

Strange, but just another wonderous oddity when concerning Heroic Spirits, Ruler wasn't the first Servant to call forth a powerful entity to fight for him. Alice had summoned the Jabberwock with strength comparable to a Berserker.

"Attack, Ruler," Hakuno ordered.

In rather loud agreement, Ruler's summoned entity barrage the shadow with a fury of punches, repeating the same phrase "Ora!" a number of times. Didn't take long for their enemy to burst apart and vanish, leaving Hakuno and Ruler alone, whose latter's strange ally faded away back into the Servant's body.

She looked up to him, his large form made her already small stature feel a bit tinier.

"Thank you," Hakuno said gratefully, even if she knew that as her Servant, he was supposed to protect her.

"So, this is Mementos," He glanced around. "So, what is your goal right now?"

"Trying to find the shadow of Chiho Kata," She explained. "I need to learn more to find out why Rani's mother is considered a candidate for the metaverse application."

"And this application?" He asked.

"It brings me to the cognitive world, but I don't know much about it," She answered. "This is why I'm gathering information."

"Alright, got the gist of it, filled the rest with what the Moon Cell provided," He replied.

"What did it explain?" Hakuno asked.

"Only a summary what you know," He left it at that, taking a clear look around. "Next floor is down there, call me when you face danger." Ruler pointed at the escalator then went into the astral state, disappearing in a display of light blue magical energy.

He was very serious.

Hakuno compared him to Archer on that front.

Well, at least she wouldn't have to deal with the eccentric personalities of Saber or Caster… Though, she did miss the company… And Rin's company… and Rani's company…

The magus shook her head, she was here for Rani in the first place, sure it wasn't the same Rani, but the girl was still her friend.

She continued downward…

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami flumped onto the bedsheets of her room's mattress, exhaustion from exploring Mementos drained her body of stamina. She had only delved down four entire floors of the metaverse's strange realm and had discovered no entryway into Chiho Kata's shadow room. The problem was that she had no method of knowing where Chiho's shadow was and Code Cast: View Status barely provided information on a floor. Not to mention, the underground subway was enormous, it took her a long time to get around the third floor on foot.

It just wasn't very feasible to walk everywhere, and running would potentially attract every shadow monster around.

But, four floors down, was a record at least?

The second floor was an oddity, it wasn't like the first floor with its maze-like design, but rather like the entryway of a subway station waiting for passengers. A few trains were running, but were going to and fro too quickly for the magus to consider boarding. There had been a sealed door that prevented her from heading downward… But, after a moment of hesitation, Hakuno used Code Cast: Hack to bypass the restriction entirely.

She hoped there weren't any repercussions for hacking her way through the barrier, but there didn't feel anything wrong when the Code Cast finished.

But, her time was up, so Hakuno stopped and return to the real world by then.

Tomorrow, Hakuno would revisit her Servants in the Velvet Room, Saber must be getting antsy. There won't be any school for most of the week starting tomorrow, so there would be additional time in the day to investigate and gather information. Also, an additional Servant might be a good idea too, but she should at least understand who Ruler was first before summoning another Heroic Spirit.

There was also the deal with the twin teachers, she should work toward getting more 'confidants'. Though, that was something she had little experience in.

Hakuno's eyes stung, drowsiness was getting to her.

She sighed, reaching to the side and shutting off the lamplight on the desk, before pulling up the cover blanket and deciding to sleep. There would be the morning to continue her thoughts, for now, Hakuno fell into slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note**: Another chapter of this Persona fic! The mysterious are everywhere but surely Hakuno will solve then and help her friend! But for now, here's a peaceful short chapter.

PS. I know 'Formal Wear' is just a mistranslation of Mystic Code in Fate/Extra. But I'm treating it as separate in the context of the Digital Human Series.

**guisniperman**: Oh, I want to get to Futaba meeting Hakuno so badly right now.

**Engineer4ever**: Well, she technically already did run into them, just doesn't know.

**amerdism**: I got a few mix-up Servants planned.

**kerrowe**: There's no deadline right now, but that whole 'month' thing that Rani mentioned might be a forewarning.

_What lies in the body, the heart, and the soul? Are they but physical and metaphysical? The flame caused by her actions now seeks to devour her, but the road to her deletion is yet to be paved. Can this Digital Human change her path?_

* * *

_Digital/Culmination_

Chapter 13: Take it Slow

Hakuno Kishinami sighed in small bliss as she placed the coffee cup on its small plate. It had only been a week since she had her first cup and already she as developing quite the taste for it. In a way, it reminded her of her time with her Servants, relaxing together in the Private Room while drinking tea.

Leblanc Cafe was quickly becoming her favorite spot to relax, at least in the morning hours. Perhaps she should wake up sooner on the school days to visit?

Just a thought.

Her eyes glanced at the closed magazine before her.

The exploration if Mementos is bound to become more difficult the further down she proceeds. Although her Servants were not having problems with the current level of enemies, that would not be the case in the future. Unfortunately, without any Formal Wear or Mystic Codes there were only two Code Casts that Hakuno Kishinami could use.

It was a crucial weakness, such limitations prevented her ability to support as a Master.

There were two solutions to this.

Firstly, she could use her monetary expenses to purchase from the selection of Formal Wear and Mystic Codes presented in her Private Room's tablet.

Secondly, the method mentioned by the Velvet Room's denizens in 'summoning' Mystic Codes. But it could be unreliable, as it was not explained yet or accessible at the moment.

So, the problem was money.

At a whim, Hakuno Kishinami had investigated a job offering magazine, but decided against it soon after. She had no work experience, little social skill, and the hours could conflict with her school or metaverse activity.

Metaverse's shadows did provide some currency as rewards, but not close to enough of the lowest costing equipment.

Hakuno stuffed a spoonful of curry into her mouth.

She lightly moaned at the taste, it's so delicious…

How did coffee and curry go so well together? What was the secret?

Ah… The blending of the two distinct tastes have brought her mind out of her previous thought process.

Forget the money problems, it wasn't important at the moment, just a side issue that will be rectified in time and effort as it was in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War. For now, relaxation then visiting the Velvet Room to see Saber, before…

Hakuno paused.

The magus girl brought out the Portable Terminal, accessing the messaging function and tapping away a short inquiry. She was curious to if perhaps Rani had some time available to spend with her, outside the confines of her mother's company building.

However, no response came in the next few minutes, the brown-haired girl continued to pass the time finishing her curry and coffee.

Her eyes stared directionless at the table, the Portable Terminal back in her pocket.

Now what…?

Her head was shifting between so many different topics.

She took a glance at her left hand, the intricate crimson red design of the Command Seal emblazoned on her upper palm.

"Maybe…" Hakuno Kishinami spoke aloud. "I should take a break."

When was the last time she'd spent a day away from the mysteries and situations of her dilemma?

"A break sounds nice…" Hakuno now agreed to take the day as it was supposed to be, a day off from school!

After visiting Saber, of course.

* * *

A brief imagery of a city lit aflame faded into the background of the Velvet Room's windows. Hakuno Kishinami had become accustomed to entering this parallel realm through the door hidden in the alleyways before the school's gates, its near-supernatural atmosphere just another place where her past sought to haunt her through the visionary reminders of the Moon Cell.

The Velvet Room's characteristic colors mixed with the familiar light blue hues displayed predominantly in SERAPH, as real and virtual collided together in this reaction of a classroom, a vivid display that represented the core memories behind Hakuno Kishinami's life.

Hakuno glanced down at herself, noting that her previous casual attire had changed completely into the black school uniform of Shujin Academy. It was almost nostalgic, in a way, that even inside this Moon Cell-inspired room that Hakuno would still adorn such an outfit.

"Another day to attend class, student," Justine broke the silence, the teacher-dressed girl looking towards her in a relaxed manner.

Caroline spoke soon after, "So, student, what do you need help with this time?"

"I want to visit Saber," Hakuno answered.

"Then head into the Extra Path," Caroline pointed towards the doorway, her eyes only glancing back to Hakuno Kishinami for a brief moment before looking away.

The Digital Human wondered what the expression was for but headed into the Path of Extra's doorway. Upon entering, her vision was briefly blinded before the room came into view, a stark contradiction to the classroom, this somehow familiar-feeling traditional Japanese household seemed to nudge into her heart with a sense of fondness.

As if she had been here many times before.

Saber stood up from a recliner, "Umu! Praetor, you've arrived! I'm been quite lonesome, while this place holds many connections to our time in the Digital World, I appreciate more so you and I's moments together."

Her eccentric, optimistic personality coupled with dramatic flair brought a smile to Hakuno Kishinami's face.

"I missed you too, Saber," Hakuno replied earnestly.

Saber nodded expectedly, "I'm rather envious right now, Praetor. A chance to experience this modern epoch and I'm restrained from indulging in its entertainment!"

Hakuno blinked, this room there were in had entertainment technology as well, she had spotted that old DVD and television set. "What do you mean?"

"The late-night shows! Karaoke! Theatre! Restaurants! A variety of new locations and drama!" Saber explained. "You must quickly discover a method to allow me to stand by your side in the real world!"

Of course, there was a method available, but wasting a Command Spell to entertain her Servant is a suicidal move. She only had three uses, and more than one Heroic Spirit.

"Maybe the twins know a way?" Hakuno thought aloud.

It would ease her safety concerns if her Servant can protect her in the real world. At the moment, the most plausible method would be trying to bring them into at least her Private Room at home. Considering the Moon Cell connection at that location, it's the best shot.

"In the meantime, I need a suitable distraction," Saber said. "I've already consumed the movie entertainment within this room."

Right… There were movie DVDs in this room… Hakuno was actually a bit curious as to what they were.

"Snacks," Hakuno pulled out her Portable Terminal and materialized a few items from its inventory. She had discovered this feature after some experimenting in her free time, it functioned similarly to how it did in the Holy Grail War.

Saber's eyes gleamed, "Yes! Salt and sweet foods are a cornerstone of enjoying shows!" The Heroic Spirit snatched a bag and began to munch on it contently.

"I'll try to get you back on my active Servants, Saber," Hakuno said, the restriction from using her most familiar companion made her uncomfortable, even if it was a punishment for her mistake.

"Do not push yourself in your attempts to satisfy me, I am your Servant, and while I am most obviously the best choice, I understand the advantages of having other Heroic Spirits can give."

Hakuno Kishinami knew this, but hearing it from Saber did relieve a part of her mind, "Alright."

"Umu, push forward as you always do, Praetor," Saber replied with a bright smile. "Now, speak of what has occurred so far. I'm eager to know your story in the Real World."

* * *

The Digital Human, Hakuno Kishinami, walked out of the subway station while glancing down at her Portable Terminal, there hadn't been any response from Rani. Which meant that she was spending the day by her lonesome unless Makoto so happened to be available. Still, being alone also had its benefits. There wasn't anyone or anything to distract her from exploring the day-time city of downtown Shibuya.

She had spent the entirety of the morning hours at Leblanc Cafe and the Velvet Room, due to the former, Hakuno wasn't particular hungry as of yet. Which left restaurants out of her list, leaving behind shops, stalls, relaxation and entertainment facilities.

Hakuno mentally recalled her current budget, four-thousand, and four-hundred Yen. It wasn't a large amount, so she didn't have the freedom to splurge carelessly. All of it had been the spare change she picked up while defeating shadows in Mementos. A notable difference between Ruler and Saber's skills, the Roman Heroic Spirit's Imperial Privilege did seem to increase the monetary gain received in their victories.

After walking towards her destination, the brown-haired girl checked her newfound surroundings, ignoring the mass of people moving about in their daily lives.

A bookstore and video rental caught her eye, she restrained herself from entering them, instead moved forward and glanced down an alleyway. It looked a bit suspicious, so Hakuno didn't choose to walk down it and continued on. There was a convenience store at the corner, similar to the one at Yongenjaya. Hakuno Kishinami kept spotting a number of attractive places that she was curious about, there was a gym down a small alley and an arcade between two stores, also a number of eateries not to mention the cinema that stood out.

Of course, there were plenty of other sights, many entrances between buildings and huge billboards and banners advertising a number of products and store locations. There was so much to see and experience, it was daunting for the magus girl.

She took a deep breath.

"Kishinami?"

She turned and faced the direction where the voice came from, immediately recognizing the face of the individual. "Amamiya."

The black-haired calm-mannered boy seemed to have walked from the direction of the earlier alleyway she briefly glanced into. He still carried his schoolbag, despite the fact it was a day off, but at the least, he was in casual attire. Still, the bag itself seemed to have some small movement…

"You brought the cat with you, Amamiya?" She said with his family name out of courtesy.

"Morgana? Yes," Ren replied. "He likes being outside the house."

"I am a free spirit, after all!" Morgana commented in response.

Hakuno smiled a bit at that, "I see. I'm just exploring Shibuya."

"Have you been here before?" Ren Amamiya questioned.

"No, this is the first time I've been downtown," She replied, her expression returning to a monotone face. "What about you?"

"Just pawned off an unnecessary item," He replied truthfully. "You don't need to be formal, Kishinami. Just treat me as you did in Leblanc."

"Alright, do the same for me," Hakuno said. "Do you have any recommendations?"

"Recommendations…?" He glanced around for a moment. "How about a movie?"

She thought of it for a moment, thinking briefly back to Saber. "Not sure."

"I could watch with you," He offered.

"Smooth," Morgana joked.

"Thanks," Hakuno replied in earnest. "What movies are there today?"

"There's an ongoing special today showing older american films," He answered as both he and Hakuno Kishinami began walking to the cinema, his eyes looking forward at the digital panel which displayed the current options. "Mhm… What catches your eye?"

Hakuno didn't know what movies were what, so picked a random option, "Jurassic Park."

Huh… Why did she suddenly get a feeling of deja vu?

Well, it shouldn't matter. At least she had something to do now, with a companion and his cat too. And, as Saber had said, it wouldn't be a good movie without some snacks like popcorn.

She felt a bit eager to watch it now with Ren and Morgana, perhaps a feeling of friendship?

No, not at that level, they were just fellow high school students having a moment of fun together.

Ren Amamiya turned with two tickets in hand, "How's your English?"

Hakuno replied with a smile, "Memorized like second-nature."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**: Friendly reminder, there will be no romance between Hakuno and Joker. Though Joker fails at obtaining a harem if he tried anyway, Hakuno gets it without even trying to get one! Hakuno has EX Rank! And yes, Hakuno is aware of Morgana being able to speak, but she's too unknowledgeable of the Metaverse to see its significance, combined with her monotone expressive makes it very difficult for the Phantom Thieves to notice she understands him.

**Kovaras**: No Greymon around this time, haha!

**Engineer4Ever**: I'm sure Hakuno will figure out how to get her Servants in the Real World… Eventually.

**Kerrowe**: Yes, she understands Morgana. But, Hakuno doesn't understand how the metaverse works, as she lacks someone like Morgana to explain. Also, she's rather monotone and plain, it's not exactly easy to the Phantom Thieves to notice.

**A crashclown**: Silent type interactions everywhere!

**Daemon of Crawling Tentacles**: The power of smiles and head tilts from Hakuno-chan! The cuteness compels us!

**ReavesTheReader**: Oh, I'm sure she'd be the center of comedic attention at some point.

**PieKnight**: See Author's Note.

_What lies in the body, the heart, and the soul? Are they but physical and metaphysical? The flame caused by her actions now seeks to devour her, but the road to her deletion is yet to be paved. Can this Digital Human change her path?_

* * *

_Digital/Culmination_

Chapter 14: Nightly Thoughts

Hakuno Kishinanami found the movie to be quite enjoyable and placed aside a mental note to check out the modern cultural media in her free time. She had restrained herself too much in attempts to understand the circumstances of the Metaverse and its surrounding implications that it had blinded her from enjoying the freedoms of experiencing the real world. So, spending time just enjoying a movie had released quite a bit of stress in her mind. In fact, Hakuno had found herself to enjoy the movie so much that she was nearly entirely engrossed in it.

This must have been what Saber had been talking about, the Servant wasn't complaining so much about her own wants, but rather was referring to her Master's over seriousness. Saber had wanted Hakuno Kishinami to take a step back and enjoy the modern entertainment of civilization.

What a subtle move, Hakuno should've known better to underestimated that optimistic Roman Heroic Spirit.

"I enjoyed it," Hakuno spoke to Ren Amamiya as they exited the theatre.

"Seems so, you were intensely focused on the screen," Ren pointed out. "Hardly touched the popcorn."

"You ate the rest of it though," Hakuno countered. "I'm not too familiar with movies, so this was a first."

"You've never watched a movie before?" Ren questioned.

Hakuno shook her head, "I was… Distracted by other problems," She answered to the best of her ability, it wouldn't do any good to speak of the Moon Cell to just a normal person.

"Well… If you want, I can invite you to the movies a few more times," Ren answered.

She blinked, considering the idea and thinking back to her earlier assumption of what Saber meant, then tilted her head and said, "Won't you be busy?"

Ren fidgeted for a second, then recovered "Sure," He admitted casually. "But if we're both free, why not? I enjoyed taking a break."

The magus thought to why Ren would be busy, then recalled he was under criminal record, it must be difficult to live with that in mind. Still, Ren Amamiya did not seem to be a bad personality, and Hakuno had plenty of experience in dealing with different types of people.

"Alright, message me if you are then," Hakuno said and presented her Portable Terminal.

Morgana's head popped out of the bag, "Whoa, that device. Talk about advanced."

"Here's my chat ID," Ren said, revealing his own smartphone.

They exchanged communication methods, allowing them to contact one another...

_Hakuno Kishinami's vision was engulfed in a sea of flames, a strange sensation tugged at her heart._

_**I am thou, thou art I**_

_**Thou hast acquired a new vow**_

_**It shall become the circuit of hope that empowers thy will to survive**_

_**With the birth of the UNCLASSED Class, I have obtained the pool of mana that shall douse the flames of deletion to reveal new mysteries**_

Her vision returned to normalcy.

Unclassed…?

That… What… Could a Servant even be an Unclassed Servant? Don't Heroic Spirits require a Class Vessel?

Still, regardless of that confusion, Hakuno had created another Confidant, which should help towards the progression of the Velvet Room's twin teachers' trails. Though, like those before it, the Confidant was created without Hakuno's own input. She couldn't really figure out how it worked.

"I'll head home then," Hakuno said. "Thanks for the movie."

She wanted to return to the Private Room.

Ren nodded in silent acceptance and waved her goodbye with a hand.

* * *

Ren Amamiya had nearly marked Hakuno Kishinami as not a suspect for being the 'Inheritor'. The plain-looking schoolgirl didn't display a personality that would fit as his supposed rival in Igor's game and had not shown any hostility towards him or awareness of Morgana's ability to speak. Although his cat friend had spoken about her in her similarities to him, Hakuno just seems too… Normal.

Well, discarding the Confidant, that was the only oddity.

**Aeon**.

It was an Arcana that Ren, as Joker, had no Personas that represented it. The fact that Hakuno Kishinami had given him this Confidant, though unknowingly, meant that he should work towards improving his relationship with her. Not that he minded, Ren had to admit that conversing with Hakuno felt rather relaxing. Her calm and silent demeanor, combined with her near obliviousness of modern culture, felt a far cry from the other Confidants he had so far.

Also, that head-tilt was absolutely adorable on her.

He wasn't afraid to admit that.

"That was an enjoyable experience," Morgana said. "I'm surprised you didn't flinch during those raptor scenes, you got some guts."

"Yes," Ren replied in agreement.

"Neither did she, he was into that film," Morgana commented. "It's nice to sit back and watch a movie with someone, let's do it again sometime."

"Are you going to follow her?" He questioned.

"Not today, besides I'm making plans," Morgana stated.

If Morgana already had plans then that's all there is to it, he was their teacher after all.

"Alright," Ren replied in acknowledgment.

"By the way, you could've escorted her back, she is a lady," Morgana pointed out. "She lives in the same area as well."

Ren paused, then audible groaned at his lack of mannerism.

"Baby steps, fearless leader, baby steps," Morgana joked.

* * *

A click with the door knob's turn and Hakuno Kishinami entered her homely Private Room, feeling refreshed and relaxed from spending the day just exploring the Real World and having some fun. She closed the door behind her and walked to her desk, taking a seat in front of it, the tablet representing her connection to the Moon Cell's method of Formal Wear and Mystic Codes lay on its wooden top.

Hakuno ignored it, pulling forth her Portable Terminal. There still wasn't a reply from the morning's message to Rani. But it did state it as 'read', which meant that Rani had seen it but had chosen not to respond.

Well, it wasn't unexpected, Rani wouldn't have all the free time in the world.

In the meantime, what about methods to transfer her Servants into the Real World? The Private Room was her best shot at this, as it had a linked connection through its function originating from the Moon Cell. Of course, Hakuno Kishinami was also hesitating.

The fact remained that in her world, the Moon Cell's discovery had it trigger an event where the observational supercomputer overwrote and interconnected all of Earth's network in an instant, bypassing the security of even the most advanced measures with little effort.

Hakuno did not want this to occur again, it would completely overturn the modern world.

Still… She didn't want to disappoint Saber.

She sighed.

Hakuno Kishinami had hit a wall in her progression.

Mementos were becoming too vast for her to travel by foot, which limited her ability to search for the girl's shadow for information. The only online leads were a dead-end unless Hakuno would risk a Code Cast, but even that might not lead to results. Rani wasn't talkative and they'd not developed a relationship where she would casually give her knowledge on the matter.

And that was only related to her mother. There were other subjects hitting the wall, such as the recent issue with getting her Servants in the Real World, the Phantom Thieves, and the individual with the Black Mask.

In short, she was stuck.

This wasn't the first time this had happened, obtaining information on her opponents towards the later weeks of the Holy Grail War had grown significantly more difficult, with the exception of Leo and Gawain, but that was more to the case of circumventing their advantages.

Hakuno stared at the Portable Terminal, the metaverse application taunting her with its presence on the device.

She was missing keywords for it, the representation of what Sialim Eltnam Re-Atlasia viewed herself as, and what she viewed her base of operation as.

How was Hakuno supposed to figure it out? Simply guesswork?

Well… It couldn't hurt to try.

Sometimes, simplicity answers.

"Keywords…" She said aloud while opening the metaverse app. One way to start is by listing what terms were applicable to the Rani in her world, her friend in the Moon Cell. Of course, she had to recall back to what her friend explained, but that wasn't too difficult with how few memories Hakuno had.

"Institute," Hakuno spoke but reprimanded herself. That term wasn't a location, but rather an organization, she should correct it, "Laboratory."

"**No matching results,"** The Portable Terminal chimed back.

Of course, a laboratory was specific, but the Altas Institute should have a broader meaning as to her world's old places. "Research Center."

"**No matching results."**

She crossed her arms, brow furrowed in thought. This was a bit tricky, Hakuno hadn't delved too much into Rani's personal history concerning her professor, which now made this rather difficult.

Not to mention, it may not be accurate. It's unlikely that this world's Sialim had anything to do with magecraft, but the scientific principles should be similar enough in terminology. Though, alchemy would be different… Hakuno wasn't knowledgeable enough to know about magecraft and its history outside of Code Casts.

What about the name's origins?

Atlas originally referred to Greek Mythology Titan who held up the world on his shoulders as punishment by Zeus. The Greeks worshipped the gods in a religious context, so perhaps…

"A Temple?" Hakuno inquired.

"**Result found."**

The location lit up on the Metaverse App, of course, Hakuno Kishinami wasn't at the place to traverse into the cognitive realm and also was still potentially locked outside its boundaries until she filled out the last keyword.

But, surprisingly, it seemed to be disconnected from Mementos. Not in the manner in which they were both cognitive areas, but rather that wouldn't be possible for her to walk to the revealed 'temple' from Mementos itself.

This meant that Hakuno had to head towards the Atlas Corporation headquarters in the real world before traversing into its cognitive version… Whatever lay on the other side, she would have a Servant available the instant-on arrival.

Now, what would Rani's mother view herself as?

A mother would be one-word to cast-off, Rani didn't view her parent as a mother, but rather just her legal guardian. So, it likely had to do with her work, but what did Sialim do?

"Sialim keyword… Alchemist?" It was a far shot.

"**No matching result,"** The Portable Terminal chimed its negative feedback.

Typical that it wouldn't be that simple.

A knocking sound echoed, Hakuno turned her attention towards her room's doorway as Miss Yuyi opened it enough for her to greet her supposed granddaughter.

"Hakuno, dinner is ready, are you hungry?" The elderly woman said kindly.

Hakuno smiled, "Yes, thank you."

The magus placed aside the Portable Terminal and instead stood up and followed Miss Yuyi down the staircase. A delicious-smelling aroma had spread through the base floor, which caused the Digital Human to feel the gnawing hunger creep to the forefront of her mind.

Not a minute later, Hakuno Kishinami was seated in front of a table, eating foreign cuisines that Miss Yuyi had cooked.

"This is good," Hakuno commented.

"Thank you," Miss Yuyi replied, sitting across from the girl. "Your mother would often want to switch up what foods to eat She had a gourmet's desire to experiment."

"Really?" The Digital Human grew curious, she herself had a desire to try different foods.

"Yes. She'd always want to try new dishes, even as a child," Miss Yuyi's face had a fond look to it.

Also, there was a lot of history, the fact that Miss Yuyi seemed to recall such memories implied that her daughter did exist at one point. In that case, what did that make Hakuno Kishinami? While Hakuno was aware that her body was still the same as it was in the Moon Cell if another Hakuno had existed in this world, what happened to her?

Did she replace the real Hakuno Kishinami?

Or, rather, did the fire that claimed her supposed parents also took the life of this world's Hakuno? And the Moon Cell had simply done something to blur that event?

She resolved to put that question on the back-burner, there was already too much in her schedule to add another mystery.

"Still, I'm making too many comparisons," The elderly woman shook her head. "My granddaughter is a different person, I'm sure that thick-headed father also had some habits that carried over to you."

"Thick-headed? Why is that?" Hakuno questioned.

"He was very persistent!" Miss Yuyi suddenly shouted, making Hakuno blink at the increase in volume. "When that man had a goal in mind, he was driven to complete it, even ignoring others telling him otherwise!"

"Oh… Haha…" Hakuno trailed off but felt personally called out with that.

"It really didn't match up with your mother either," She continued. "A determined woman and a persistent man… I'm thankful you didn't become a combination of those two traits."

"Right…" Hakuno Kishinami responded.

The magus girl felt like all her Servants from the Moon Cell would have deeply agreed with those facts. What an intense attack that would have been more damaging than any Noble Phantasm. But, at the end of the day, Hakuno would not have denied it.

Rin and Rani would have yelled at her otherwise.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note**: Persona 5 Royal is out! I bet I'm probably going to go on a Digital Culmination hype train when I start playing! Yes, I will include some Royal content in the future. Also, a short chapter, I was struggling with how to introduce the first Palace while also keeping to Hakuno's limited knowledge on the topic, considering there's no Morgana to explain how things work to her.

**Daemon of the Crawling Tentacles**: Yes, it is Aeon, at least for Joker's Confidant with her. It is what best represents her according to the Tarot Cards.

**TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere**: Maybe.

**Zakara**: Hakuno's SL System is quite odd, as well as her Velvet Room's functions at that. Luckily, not all 21 Arcana are even in Persona 5 anyway, only 17, Royal increased it to 19.

**Sakaewmatsui**: Considering Joker fails the Harem Route, he ain't near Hakuno's level!

**Just A Normal Human Being**: Haha, that's funny. And yeah, Aeon fits the Digital Human Hakuno.

**A Crashclown**: There will be plenty of Servants.

**VGBlackwing**: UNCLASSED is some from Fate/Extra CCC.

_What lies in the body, the heart, and the soul? Are they but physical and metaphysical? The flame caused by her actions now seeks to devour her, but the road to her deletion is yet to be paved. Can this Digital Human change her path?_

* * *

_Digital/Culmination_

Chapter 15: Temple of Expectations

Hakuno Kishinami in casual wear stood just outside the large building that indicated the company headquarters of this world's Atlas Institute, or more accurately, the Atlas Corporation. Her gaze fell to the Portable Terminal in her hand, the Metanav app sat passively in the device's screen, ready to be utilized by its owner. If her theory is true, she'd access a sub-area of the metaverse, a 'Palace' which indicated particular individuals' cognitive mindscape, who would belong to Rani's mother.

An odd difference, Sialim was Rani's mother instead of her Professor in this world.

Of course, she didn't have too much to go on concerning the mysteries of the metaverse, only educated guesses based on past experiences and whatever information the residents of the Velvet Room explained.

The girl briefly glanced around, there were a few people, but it didn't appear they would notice her sudden disappearance. She was also not in range of any security cameras, so not to be caught in a recording of any supernatural occurrence.

Hakuno tapped the application.

"**Beginning Route Guidance."**

As the female voice echoed from the Portable Terminal's speakers, _the world twisted and changed with the coming shades of red and black_. The bustling metropolis of Tokyo shifted as color varieties returned. The headquarters of the Atlas Corporation had changed in its entirety into a massive temple of ancient Greek design, Hakuno Kishinami found herself at its entrance just before a small staircase leading up to the temple's open entrance.

It was staggering how reality had changed to such a degree as to reshape a skyscraper into a temple dedicated to Greek mythology.

Hakuno observed her surroundings with the exception of the temple. The rest of Tokyo still remained the same, surrounding the temple at all sides, but all lacking in colorations except black and white, as if they were unimportant. Of course, the magus girl knew that within the metaverse, the actual people around were just shadows…?

She blinked.

The individuals heading in and out of the Atlas Corporation-turned-Temple were now dressed in the stereotypical attire of white robes. Furthermore, of those who went inside, only adults left. Not a single minor her age or otherwise left the temple.

"Ruler," Hakuno called.

A manifestation of blue magical energy coated in data-like particles appeared next to her in the figure of a large man in a white trench coat and hat, Jotaro. He briefly examined the surroundings, his face remained passive but the Master could determine that his mind was figuring things out.

But outside of that, Hakuno Kishinami kept a keen awareness of the od that was draining away from her magic circuits. It felt… More than usual, as if the requirement to keep a Servant in the Palace was higher than within Mementos.

At this pace, it's perhaps more efficient only to call forth a Heroic Spirit during times of conflict, similar to how it was in the Moon Holy Grail War. Though that was done to keep information about her Servant hidden in the school rather than manage the consumption of magical energy.

She looked at Ruler, "It's costly to keep you here."

"I noticed. There's a strain placed on me," Ruler replied. "I'll return to the astralized state, you should investigate what is occurring to the kids."

"Then I'll call for you again if something happens," Hakuno replied.

He adjusted the tip of his hat, "Be careful," The Heroic Spirit said and vanished from the physical state.

Hakuno Kishinami made her way up the wide stairway and followed behind the shadows or 'fake people' that represented other minors around her age into the temple. Once she entered, there was a large stone front desk with three dividing lines for the elderly, adults, and minors being attended by what appeared to be the greek mythological satyrs.

She stood in line with the minors, who were redirected into the entryway of a dark corridor. After a brief moment, Hakuno approaches the attending male satyr.

"Name?" The satyr inquired.

"Digital Human," Hakuno gave an alias instead, as she did not know whether or not her name might carry over in some negative aspect to the real world if given carelessly.

He wrote something down on parchment then handed her over a different one. She took it and examined its contents which had a partial map available to see, likely indicating the current area. There were multiple floors if the staircases were any indication, perhaps more to this Palace would be revealed if she went to the underground levels.

"Head into the corridor. Meet the expectations for the goddess," The satyr said.

Hakuno arched a brow at that, a goddess? What expectations?

The Digital Human decided to head into the dark corridor which was dimly lit only by small torchlights along the hall. She only had to follow behind the false individuals in front of her, which led her into a waiting room of some sort, though its contents were shocking.

A satyr dressed in bronze armor was marking each minor with paint and brush, coating their wrists with a mark. These marks differed in color, most obtained a white hue, some yellow, and a few select painted a crimson red. However, Hakuno couldn't distinguish the method behind why specific individuals were giving specific colors over others.

The disguised shadow approached her; but appeared confused.

She arched a brow at this deviation of routine.

"You are the next one," It suddenly said. "Please proceed ahead of the others. The goddess has high expectations of you." It finished as it brought out a blue paint and made a small stripe along the top of her left wrist, a sharp contrast to the rose hues of the Command Seals above them.

That's the second time a shadow mentioned the word 'goddess'. But also, another time it was occupied by the meaning of expectation. Likely a connection.

Still, Hakuno Kishinami cut through the line and entered through a door.

She did not expect to find such a horrendous scene.

The door had opened up to a massive room the size of a warehouse. Hakuno stood on a second floor, looking downward to see rows upon rows of objects in the appearance of execution electric chairs. It was a sharp contrast to the ancient greek surroundings. The minors were placed on the chairs while the shadow satyrs operated them, murdering them while recording results on parchment. They would be electrocuted and some sort of energy would flow downward underground.

It was sickening, they were being used for some sort of experimentation.

Yet she could tell this was just one chamber, as this room only contained the most commonly marked individuals.

A hand grabbed her arm, it was a satyr.

"This way to your chamber," It said.

Hakuno could not just head with the Palace's denizens any longer. It would be dangerous to continue onward along with whatever was planned for her, likely her demise. Not to mention, the Digital Human needed to find an escape route to leave the Palace, as the Portable Terminal's Metanav refused to let her leave while inside.

As such…

_The brief memory of a city lit ablaze flashed in her mind as magic circuits surged with magical energy._

"Code Cast: Hack!" The magus shouted with the use of the magecraft. A burst of golden electricity occupied by square data particles paralyzed the shadow, which proceeded to melt into a cesspool of red and black before reforming into a flying pixie the nearly the same size as the girl.

Hakuno Kishinami backed away towards the open-side of the floor, instead of against the door. It was only a lone shadow, but she did not have any weapons besides her own capabilities as a Spirit Hacker. Suddenly, battle instincts alerted her and she narrowly avoided a dangerous bright yellow bolt of lightning by doing a long side-step.

She raised a hand at the pixie shadow, "Saber!" Hakuno called out by habit, only to realize that her Roman Servant was unable to respond to her Master's order due to the Velvet Room's restrictions.

Out of all the times-

Another bolt of lightning, but this time, Hakuno could not avoid it and it struck her body. It felt as if her entire nervous system got jolted and jumbled, but it only lasted a single moment. She quickly recovered, though not without feeling numb.

"Ruler," She said in correction from her earlier blunder.

It was a bit odd to have to manually call out the Servant and would have to be further practiced if she would have access to multiple Heroic Spirits.

But regardless, the white-garbed Servant appeared with a display of motes of cerulean light. He didn't so much as call forth that strange entity rather than using his own fist to punch the shadow. It notably didn't do as much damage, but the drain of magical energy was cheaper than if he summoned Star Platinum. Hakuno reasoned that using the spiritual-like entity was akin to a Skill, more effective but at a greater cost.

As Ruler had probably figured out beforehand in Mementos, yet didn't inform her.

Regardless, the physical force behind a Servant was substantial. The pixie was knocked back against the wall and burst apart into the increasingly familiar black-red liquid substance that shortly thereafter vanished entirely.

"Thank you," Hakuno said. She moved her appendages a bit, checking her own condition. The attack from the shadow did little to injure her, just shock her body for a bit. "I'm okay."

The Heroic Spirit's gaze wandered along the constant, continuous events occurring below. His gaze seemed impassive, but the Master could determine the hint of disapproval and disgust in the expression. He moved his attention to the surroundings and pointed towards an opened square within the wall.

"There's your exit. You're small so you can fit through," He said.

She looked at it, it appeared similar to some sort of air duct, "Alright…" Hakuno replied and glanced back to

Ruler only to find he had already vanished back into his astralized state.

He wasn't talkative, even Archer would have had more to say, but Ruler remained calculatingly silent.

In any case, Hakuno Kishinami squeezed into the open air duct and crawled her way through the shafts. She took a number of turns before turning up outside after having lifted a grate above. Free from the entrapped state that lies inside, Hakuno patted her clothes of dust that gathered then grabbed her Portable Terminal.

But before opening the Metavav, Hakuno observed her newfound surroundings. She was at the side of the temple, where none of the satyrs or people could see. It would prove an easy access point in the future without having to do potential risks with the entrance.

There were many questions that she needed answers too.

Were the people actually the shadows of the real individuals?

How come the shadows took the appearance and role of the Palace?

What exactly was a Palace? It surely represented some more than just a place in Mementos now. It was stunning how different the place was from the subway station design.

That's not to mention what happened inside the Palace meant for Rani's mother. If what Hakuno Kishinami knew so far, this entire place must represent some sort of mental perspective that influenced the cognitive world.

Many questions… But perhaps a manual visit to the Velvet Room to ask about it from the Twins could shed some light. She had never fully delved into the topic with them, mostly collecting information from the brief conversations when Igor was there.

She tapped the app.

"**Returning to the Real World from Sialim Eltnam Rey-Atlasia's Palace. Thank you for your hard work!"**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note**: Here you go! Another Chapter! Ah, concerning Royal content, I will be including it, though the story may not follow the timeline… But that's a given considering Hakuno's presence.

**TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere**: I'm so slow with playing games, take my sweet time with them. Seemed like you enjoyed Royal though!

**kerrowe**: Yes, my Digital Human Stories were always a bit slow paced. Hakuno isn't typically someone that charges in recklessly, the trials of the Moon Cell Holy Grail War has tempered her actions to be cautious and collect information.

**guisniperman**: That was my fault. She really only needed the name and what the Palace was represented to be.

**Engineer4Ever**: There are plenty of ways that she could earn money, unfortunately, she's lacking in knowledge on what is around her. She's a smart cookie, just not much real world experience, give it time.

**jmcdavid**: Bingo!

_What lies in the body, the heart, and the soul? Are they but physical and metaphysical? The flame caused by her actions now seeks to devour her, but the road to her deletion is yet to be paved. Can this Digital Human change her path?_

* * *

_Digital/Culmination_

Chapter 16: Way of Life (1)

Hakuno Kishinami stretched and yawned as she awoke from her peaceful slumber. The young girl reached for the Portable Terminal, eyeing the date displayed of May 6th, which marked the brief three-day break from school life. If she recalled, in five days she will be the start of midterm exams, a series of tests that shouldn't be difficult.

She smiled, it was nice to worry about educational pursuits, it reminded her of the preliminary rounds of the Moon Holy Grail War, before the truth of it all came to light. But that was the past, she should start getting ready for school.

A few minutes passed, a brief restroom break, cleaning up, and donning the black Shujin Academy uniform were all accomplished in that time frame.

The brunette girl went down the stairs and placed some bread into the toaster and grabbed butter spread from the fridge. She didn't have time to make rice for a more traditional breakfast, as she slept later than usual, so butter on toast will have to do. Hakuno double-checked her school bag, the textbooks were neatly organized and all accounted for. At the chime of the toaster, she spread the butter and began munching on the basic food as she left the building.

Her 'grandmother' was not present at the time, likely elsewhere or perhaps still asleep.

Hakuno walked through Yongen-Jaya, heading for the station, she came across a now-familiar person while awaiting the train's arrival.

"Good morning," Hakuno greeted.

Ren Amamiya turned to her, "Good morning."

Her eyes glanced down at his bag, "Morning."

The cat's head pops out in answer, "Good morning, Hakuno! How come she's the only one that keeps noticing me in your bag?"

Hakuno smiled lightly, "Cute," She said while resisting the urge to stroke the animal's ears.

"Morgana says morning," Ren replies.

She looked at the boy, "Aren't animal companions not allowed at the school?" She questioned.

He shrugged, "Hasn't stopped Morgana yet."

"As if those teachers can catch someone skilled like me," Morgana praised himself.

"Maybe they know," Hakuno replied. "But act like they don't. You have a record, right?"

Ren nodded.

Her smile broadened, "Perhaps they think Morgana keeps you in check," She said humorously.

"They'd be right," Ren answered in return.

"Yeah- Wait, what does that suppose to mean?" Morgana asked.

The indication of the train's arrival interrupted the conversation, forcing both students to board the train. In an act of kindness, Ren offered Hakuno a free seat, allowing the girl to rest instead of standing the entire trip. With the train and the surrounding ongoing chat, the noise disrupted any further topics between the two, and they were separated by the mass of people.

Hakuno, instead, messed around with her Portable Terminal detailing and re-organizing information concerning the Metaverse. She made a reminder to revisit the Velvet Room and inquire about contextual knowledge concerning the Palaces and their inhabitants. As well as a side note to purchase the limited Yakisoba Pan from the school store before it ran out, Hakuno wanted to try it.

* * *

It felt refreshing to return to Shujin Academy and go about an average school day. Hakuno Kishinami felt that the prior three days had been quite long, an indicator of how used she was to spending her time in a school environment rather than elsewhere. This was not surprising, considering the Moon Holy Grail War had taken place within the illusion of such a facility, it was all that Hakuno had known for a long while besides the shifting Arena designs.

Still, classes went by in a flash, mostly revolving around reviewing course materials for the upcoming midterm exams. At the end of the school day, Hakuno's Portable Terminal chimed with the notification of instant messages. She brought up the device and was split between two decisions, both Rani and Makoto were asking for her attention in their own ways.

[Makoto: "The midterms are approaching, since you transferred late it, I'm willing to help you with studies."]

[Rani: "I'm free today. Message if available to interact with me."]

She wanted to interact with them both, but considering that the Velvet Room entrpresidentance was just outside the school building, Hakuno decided to interact with the student council president. As Rani requires the use of a train to meet up and it would be a hassle to travel back here to access the mysterious place. As tempted as Hakuno was to visit her familiar friend.

The young girl typed in response.

[Hakuno: "Thanks, Makoto. I'll head your way."]

Afterward, Hakuno pocketed the Portable Terminal and swung her school bag over her shoulder. She left the classroom and headed through the hallway towards the staircase, hearing a few gossips and rumors by other students.

"Do you think the Phantom Thieves exist?"

"I heard that they have a fan website, there's a poll on it."

"Really? Don't you think that it's just a prank?"

"Well look what happened to Kamoshida, that's not just something occurring from a prank."

It wasn't a surprise that the Phantom Thieves were a topic of discussion, such gossip was typical of school environments; even within the Moon Cell's Grail War that fact remained. Though, a website, likely a fan creation like stated but it could provide clues. Hakuno made a note to check it out later.

She continued up the stairs and walked to just outside the Student Council Room where Makoto Niijima stood patiently, but somewhat lonely. However, upon noticing Hakuno Kishinami, the black-haired president brightened with a smile.

"Hello, Kishinami," Makoto greeted.

"Hello," Hakuno replied back. "You wanted to help me to study?"

"I'm your senior but I can recall my prior exam material well enough to help. You said you had trouble with social studies?" She said.

The magus nodded.

"How about we study in a diner at central street?" Makoto suggested. "Sometimes a different environment can help in memorizing."

That was incredibly tempting, Hakuno Kishinami did desire to try new types of meals. But she needed to stay near the school to access the Velvet Room. Though… She could also access it through Mementos, but entering and leaving that place exhausted her, even if it was for a brief visit. Hakuno compared it to the Arena, which could only visit it once a day and she must accomplish what was needed while inside else it was wasted.

"Sorry, have something I need to do nearby. So can we stay in Shujin Academy?" Hakuno replied. She meant to mean apologetically, but her near-monotone expression offset the intention.

Makoto blinked, but recovered, "Oh, sure. You must be very busy." She paused, thinking for a moment. "Then we can work in the Student Council Room, nobody is using it right now."

"Snacks?" Hakuno inquired, wanting to try that Yakisoba Pan.

"We can stop by the school store."

"Thank you."

Makoto made a strange expression that the Digital Human has trouble deciphering, "I don't mean to sound rude, but are you feeling well, Kishinami?"

Hakunk blinked and tilted her head, "I feel fine."

Niijima immediately coughed and glanced away with a bright red pinkish tint on her cheeks. It took her half a minute to return back and finally speak again, "It's nothing."

Hakuno Kishinami wondered why Makoto Niijima asked an odd question, but decided not to press. For now, Hakuno spent time with the student council president studying for midterm exams while also indulging in snacks and the delicious Yakisoba Pan. It was relaxing and Hakuno felt like she learned a thing or two to help her education, as well as feel a little no closer to Makoto.

Now if only they had been a cake roll in the school store.

* * *

The ever-increasing familiar hue of blues colored this mysterious classroom representing her heart, contrasted by the reds representing the aflamed city just outside the broad windows. Hakuno Kishinami stood separated from the residents of the Velvet Room by a line of stacked school decks. The principle of this place is absent, leaving only a pair of twin children adorned with identical teacher-esce outfits typically found in a school setting to accompany the Digital Human.

Caroline and Justine greeted her with neither malice or joy, but rather a sense of duty and a bit of amusement.

"Welcome back to the Velvet Room, Inheritor," Justine spoke in a passively gentle tone.

In contrast, Caroline's tone was sharp and straightforward. "What's your reason for visiting, student."

"I need some explanations," Hakuno said.

"Oh?" Caroline raised a brow. "Seeking to improve your knowledge? Well then, speak your questions!"

Hakuno Kishinami was glad that they were so readily willing to help her. She should have taken Igor's advice about them earlier, they took their roles as her 'teachers' rather seriously despite their appearances.

"Please define Palaces and its residents," Hakuno started with.

Caroline began explaining what the Palaces and other related terms meant, with Justine occasionally slipping in more context that helped Hakuno understand a bit better. For the next twenty minutes, Hakuno asks question after question, for which the twin teachers were eager to answer. Of course, that did not mean they could answer everything, it seems that they refused to delve into some topics that Hakuno had yet to experience personally within the Metaverse.

It was relieving to know that the people within the Palace were naught but just cognitive illusions. They weren't real, not even to the sense of being NPCs, just representations of the Ruler's perspective, who was Sialim. That still carried with it dreadful notions, bit it wasn't as bad as the alternative possibility. Furthermore, the Shadows in the Palace were the same as in Mementos, just chained to the Ruler's control and disguised in the likeness of the Palace's environment.

"We will also allow you to access the Velvet Room at the entrance of the Palace," Caroline finished. "Now, is that all your questions?"

"Yes, thank you," Hakuno replied sincerely.

"I-It's our job, nothing to be thankful for!" Caroline shouted while glancing away from the brown-haired girl.

"Can I have access to Saber again?" The Digital Human asked.

Justine answered, "Until you've reached progress we deem acceptable, your restrictions will remain as they are. You are still free to use the functions of the Velvet Room still available to you."

"Which are?"

"Servant Summoning and Alteration of the Heart," Justine replied. "Do you seek to use either?"

Hakuno Kishinami nodded, recalling that through this ritual called Alteration of the Heart, she can do two others called Soul Attunement and Ascension. However, she also remembered that it relied on her bonds with other people, likely referring to Confidants. Since none of her currently summoned Servants had equal Confidants, there would be no point. She also did not wish to summon another Servant, as Ruler wasn't facing trouble against the shadows at this point in time.

"I won't do anything, Justine," Hakuno replied. "Thank you both for helping," She said.

"It is our pleasure," Justine replied.

"Done already?" Caroline said.

The Digital Human nodded.

She had come to the Velvet Room for explanations and received just that. But, knowing that the Velvet Room will be accessible at the entry point of the Palace would also help greatly. In a way, it was similar to having a break around the fountain on the first floor of the Arena during the first week in the Moon Cell... Hakuno assumed that SERAPH had thrown the Masters a bone for that week, that fountain had been incredibly helpful.

Well, the fountain didn't have twin children moderating it… Oh wait, perhaps the Alices did that in their own Arena... An interesting assumption.

In any case, she was finished for the day, time to head back to Yongen-Jaya.

Maybe pick up some Japanese sweets on the way.


End file.
